


Coping

by Ikkei



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkei/pseuds/Ikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iantos Gedanken und Gefühle nach "Countryside" ("Erntezeit") sind schon alleine betrachtet äußerst wirr, da hilft es nicht, dass sein Verhältnis zu Jack nach "Cyberwoman" immer noch merklich gestört ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meine aktuellste abgeschlossene Torchwood-Fic, geschrieben im Mai/Juni 2010 und gleichzeitig auf meine längste.  
> Ursprünglich war der Plot als Oneshot gedacht, hat sich dann jedoch während dem schreiben weiterentwickelt und so sind insgesamt 18 Kapitel + Epilog daraus geworden.

Ein Schrei weckte ihn mitten in der Nacht. Ein panischer, schmerzerfüllter Schrei der durch Mark und Bein ging und ihn im ersten Augenblick vor Schreck wie gelähmt verharren ließ.  
Erst als Ianto bewusst wurde, dass er selbst geschrieen hatte und niemand sonst in der Wohnung war, schaffte er es, sich etwas zu entspannen und ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Er hatte, wie schon die Nächte vorher, geträumt. Nichts unbedingt fröhliches, falls man das noch extra erwähnen musste.  
Seit Tagen verfolgte ihn der gleiche Traum, die gleiche Angst, die von ihm Besitz ergriff wenn er eingeschlafen war und ihn selbst dann nicht losließ, wenn er schweißgebadet aufwachte.  
Sobald er die Augen schloss sah er alles wieder vor sich.  
Die Leichen, das sauber von den Knochen abgetrennte Fleisch, das im ganzen Raum an Fleischhaken aufgehängt war, den Mann mit dem Beil.  
Er hörte die Geräusche. Die Schreie und das Flehen der anderen Gefangenen, die Schläge des Baseballschlagers gegen den Körper der Anderen, das hämische Lachen seiner Peiniger.  
Ja, selbst die Gerüche nahm er wieder war. Den Geruch nach Blut und Schweiß und Angst.

Allein der Gedanke daran löste in Ianto eine solche Übelkeit aus, dass er sich ins Bad flüchtete und den wenigen Inhalt seines Magens in die Toilette erbrach.  
Kalter Schweiß sammelte sich in Tröpfchen an seinem Körper und in seinen Augen standen Tränen – weniger aus Trauer sondern mehr aufgrund der Anstrengungen der letzten Tage.  
Er hatte seit Tagen kaum etwas gegessen, bekam nicht mehr als zwei Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht und da seine äußeren Blessuren größtenteils verheilt waren ging der Rest seines Teams davon aus, mit ihm sei wieder alles in Ordnung.  
Natürlich bemerkte er, dass sie vorsichtiger mit ihm waren und natürlich war ihnen klar, dass das vergangene Ereignis zutiefst traumatisch gewesen war. Aber vergangen war vergangen.  
Zumindest in den Augen des Teams, das eindeutig gewohnt war, mit solchen Situationen umzugehen.  
Selbst Toshiko, die die meiste Zeit vor den Monitoren der Computer des Hubs verbrachte konnte besser mit Stresssituationen umgehen als er.  
Nicht umsonst war er bei Torchwood Eins für die Archive zuständig gewesen, und nicht umsonst blieb er auch unter Jacks Leitung meistens als Backup oder als Operator im Hub.  
Er war einfach nur bedingt feldtauglich, und das wusste er selbst.

Während er sich mit einer Hand am Waschbecken nach oben zog und mit dem Handrücken der anderen den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte kam ihm das Gespräch, das er mit Toshiko in dem Keller in dem sie gefangen gehalten worden waren, geführt hatte in den Sinn.  
Sie war aufgeregt gewesen, beinahe euphorisch, während er von Angst und Panik beherrscht worden war.  
Er hatte beinahe geweint vor Angst als er sich kurze Zeit später gefesselt und geknebelt auf dem Boden und in den Händen dieses widerwärtigen Mannes gefunden hatte. Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er sich wenig Sorgen um Toshiko gemacht und mehr um sich selbst, eine Tatsache, die eigentlich in einem Team unverzeihlich war.  
Er hatte ihr die Chance zur Flucht verschafft, nur mit der Hoffnung so gerettet zu werden und als Jack Stunden später mit dem Traktor durch die Wand gedonnert war hatte er Ianto nur ansehen müssen um das zu wissen.  
Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Er hatte ihn ohne weitere Worte zurück an die Arbeit geschickt während er mit Gwen, Tosh und Owen über das „Monster Mensch“ diskutiert hatte.  
Neun Tage war das ganze mittlerweile her, und seit neun Tagen hatte Ianto den Hub zu keinem Einsatz verlassen.  
Jack traute ihm offenbar nicht einmal mehr zu, Weevils einzufangen und immerhin war das eines seiner Spezialgebiete gewesen.  
Mit zittrigen Fingern griff Ianto nach der Zahnbürste am Rand des Waschbeckens um den Geschmack nach Erbrochenem in seinem Mund zu beseitigen, doch als seine Augen denen seines Spiegelbilds begegneten hätte er sie beinahe fallen gelassen.  
Seine Augen waren gerötet und von dunklen Schatten umrandet, sein Gesicht war fahl und glänzte im schwachen Licht der Badezimmerlampe leicht.  
Er sah grauenvoll aus.  
Schnell senkte Ianto den Blick und begann, sich die Zähne zu putzen und sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, aber er wusste zu gut, dass er nach einem solchen Traum nicht wieder einschlafen konnte.  
Nachdem er zum rasieren beinahe doppelt so lange wie normalerweise gebraucht hatte, da seine Hände ohne unterlass zitterten schlurfte er nur mit Shorts bekleidet zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
Äußerlich wirkte er zwar wieder frisch und auch der gequälte Ausdruck seiner Augen war gewichen, aber innerlich fühlte er sich noch genauso dreckig und unwohl wie vorher.  
Zwar war er dankbar, dass er im Stande war, sich derart gut zu verstecken, aber er wusste, dass seine Kollegen seit Lisa entdeckt worden war misstrauischer waren und besonders Jack, der ihn zwar nach Außen hin auf Distanz hielt und ihn spüren ließ wie sehr sein Vertrauen in Ianto erschüttert war, ihn aber pausenlos überwachte und beobachtete.  
Eines Abends hätte Ianto schwören können, ein Wagen habe ihn bis nach Hause verfolgt und später sei ein Mann mehrere Stunden vor dem Haus herumgestanden ohne sich zu rühren, aber im Nachhinein tat er das als Paranoia ab.  
Nichts ungewöhnliches, redete er sich ein, nach dem was geschehen war.

Nachdem er einen Anzug für die Arbeit herausgesucht und sich angezogen hatte fiel sein Blick zum ersten Mal seit er so unfreiwillig erwacht war auf den Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch.  
Es war 4:32 Uhr, etwa zwei Stunden eher als er normalerweise Aufstand und demzufolge hatte er auch in dieser Nacht gerade mal drei Stunden geschlafen und während Ianto die Bettdecke ordentlich zurückschlug und das Kissen aufschüttelte konnte er nicht umhin, zu seufzten.  
So früh konnte er noch nicht in den Hub, auch wenn es dort sicherlich Arbeit für ihn geben würde. Frühestens konnte er dort gegen Sechs Uhr auftauchen ohne Misstrauen zu erregen; beziehungsweise: ohne noch mehr Misstrauen zu erregen.  
Eine halbe Stunde Fahrt, wenn er langsam fuhr, bedeutete, dass er noch mindestens eine Stunde totschlagen musste, bevor er sich auf den Weg machen konnte.

Er setzte in der Küche Kaffee auf, warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Kühlschrank und notierte einige fehlende Lebensmittel auf einem Block der zu eben diesem Zweck auf der Arbeitsfläche der Küche lag. Er selbst aß in letzter Zeit zwar wenig, doch wie auch bei allem anderen war Ianto ein Verfechter der Perfektion, und ein spärlich gefüllter Kühlschrank war alles andere als perfekt.  
Mit einer Tasse Kaffee machte er sich einige Minuten später auf den Weg in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer - falls man es so nennen konnte, denn wirklich wohnlich war der Raum nicht.  
Spärlich eingerichtet und unpersönlich, wie auch der Rest der Wohnung.  
Das helle, cremefarbene Sofa in der Raummitte passte farblich sowohl zum vorherrschenden dunkelbraun der Möbel, als auch zu den vereinzelten Topfpflanzen, die die obersten Etagen der Regale zierten, ließen den Raum aber eher nach Möbelhauswerbung als nach Alltag aussehen.  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ Ianto sich auf das Sofa fallen und ließ den Blick schweifen.  
Er fühlte sich nicht zuhause und vermied es, öfter als nötig in seiner Wohnung zu sein, trotzdem wurde hier alles klinisch sauber und ordentlich gehalten. Meistens räumte er auf, wenn er nichts zu tun hatte oder, wie in den letzten Tagen, viel zu früh aufgewacht war, doch da er bereits seit über einer Woche jeden Morgen mehr als genug Zeit hatte war die kleine Wohnung so ordentlich wie noch nie zuvor und selbst für ihn als Ordnungsfetischist gab es nichts mehr zu tun.  
Lustlos nahm Ianto die Fernbedienung zur Hand und zappte durch die Programme. Wie es schon zu erwarten gewesen war sprach keiner der Filme oder Berichte ihn wirklich an, sodass er beinahe jeden Sender einmal durchgeschaltet hatte, als er schließlich erstarrte. Sein Blick auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.  
Alles, was er sah war Blut und aus den Lautsprechern des Fernsehers drang ein Schrei an sein Ohr. Eine Frau rannte und irgendwo blitzte ein Messer auf.  
All das war genug um in Ianto die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Traum und somit an den Einsatz vor neun Tagen wach zu rufen. Der Kaffeebecher entglitt seinen Händen und fiel zu Boden, wo er zerbarst und hässliche, braune Flecken auf dem weißen Teppich hinterließ als Ianto zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen ins Bad flüchtete.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde dauerte es diesmal bis er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er das Wohnzimmer erneut betreten konnte. Mit raschen Schritten ging er zum Sofa, griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus, dabei ignorierte er temporär sogar den monströsen Kaffeefleck der seinen Teppich zu vereinnahmen schien.  
Erst nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen hatte sich sein panisches Unterbewusstsein soweit zurückgezogen, dass er Augen für das Chaos in seinem makellosen Wohnzimmer hatte und er im Stande war die Scherben aufzusammeln und den Fleck so gut es eben noch ging zu beseitigen. Der Großteil war bereits eingetrocknet, sodass wohl nur noch Chemie helfen würde. Falls überhaupt.  
Als er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass sich in Sachen Fleck im Moment nichts mehr tun ließ fiel sein Blick erneut auf die Uhr und er spürte Anflüge von Erleichterung.  
5: 23 Uhr. Das hieß, wenn er sich auf dem Weg zum Wagen Zeit ließ konnte er sich auf den Weg machen und sich und seine Misere erneut einen Tag lang vor der Welt verbergen und sie erneut täuschen.

Und am allerwichtigsten: Er war vielleicht im Stande selbst einen Tag lang zu vergessen.


	2. Chapter 2

34 Minuten später hielt ein silberner, unauffälliger Wagen in dem kleinen Parkhaus nahe der Küste an, ein Mann in schwarzem Anzug stieg aus nachdem er einen Parkausweis gut erkennbar auf dem Armaturenbrett der Fahrerseite positioniert hatte und überprüfte zweifach ob der Wagen verschlossen war bevor er das Parkhaus durch eine schmale Tür in einer Nische am Ende der Etage verließ.  
Weitere fünf Minuten später setzte Ianto im Torchwood Drei-Hub Kaffee auf und bereitete die Arbeitsstationen der anderen vor.  
Oftmals hinterließen besonders Owen und Gwen ihre Arbeitsplätze chaotisch oder unaufgeräumt wenn sie am selben Abend noch etwas vor hatten.  
Tosh war, was das anging, wesentlich umgänglicher, allerdings arbeitete sie auch mit fast nichts anderem als Computern und hinterließ dadurch von Natur aus weniger Papierkram als der Rest des Teams.  
Während die Kaffeemaschine in der Ecke ihr Bestes tat sammelte Ianto einen Stapel Akten von Gwens Schreibtisch und sortierte sie nach ihrem Status: bearbeitet und unbearbeitet.  
Den letzten Stoß ließ er ordentlich platziert auf der Arbeitsfläche liegen und den ersteren, deutlich kleineren, würde er Jack zum absegnen ins Büro bringen bevor er ihn archivierte.  
Die übliche Arbeit zwar, doch in letzter Zeit war Ianto dankbar für jede Akte die besondere Aufmerksamkeit erforderte, denn bei Standartfällen arbeitete er wie ferngesteuert und mussten sich oft nicht einmal ansatzweise auf seine momentane Tätigkeit konzentrieren, was ihm nur unnötige Zeit zum Nachdenken und Grübeln gab und das führte oft dazu, dass er Gefahr lief, panisch den Arbeitsbereich des Hubs zu verlassen.  
Dieser Fall war glücklicherweise erst einmal eingetreten und er hatte das Ganze nachher mit spontaner Übelkeit erklären können. Trotzdem galt es in seinen Augen so etwas in Zukunft zu vermeiden.

Leider bot dieser Morgen nicht sonderlich viel Ablenkung, sodass Ianto vor Schreck zusammenfuhr und einen Stapel Dokumente von Owens Schreibtisch fallen ließ als ihn die Nähe einer anderen Person aus seiner trüben Gedankenwelt riss. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass Jack direkt hinter ihm stand, aber dennoch zitterten Iantos Hände als er sich bückte um die losen Blätter aufzusammeln bis er sich sicher war, dass der Schock aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war.  
Erst dann drehte er sich zu Jack um um ihn zu begrüßen.  
Flüchtige Worte, ein aufgesetztes Lächeln und noch bevor der Captain etwas erwidern konnte war Ianto mit den Armen voller Papieren an ihm vorbeigehuscht.  
Er scheute solche Momente; Momente, in denen er mit einzelnen Mitgliedern des Teams alleine war und besonders mit Jack. Denn in solchen Momenten fiel es ihm schwer, seine Fassade aufrecht zu halten und aus irgendeinem Grund schienen Menschen immer aufgeschlossener und hilfsbereiter zu sein, wenn sie mit einer anderen Person alleine waren.

Ianto bemerkte wohl, dass Jack ihm folgte und ging dennoch nicht darauf ein. Erst als er sich bewusst wurde, dass seine abweisende Haltung vermutlich verdächtig war hielt er in seiner Tätigkeit – Pizzakartons zerkleinern – inne und sah auf.

„Brauchen Sie etwas, Sir?“  
Normalerweise war das „Sir“ dem Arbeitsalltag vorbehalten, doch seit dem Vorfall mit Lisa erschien es Ianto klüger, die Distanz auch dann zu wahren, wenn sie beide alleine im Hub waren. Jack schwieg einen Moment und sah ihn forschend an, bevor er näher trat, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.  
„Du bist früh in letzter Zeit.“

Wie immer, direkt zum Punkt. Jack wäre nicht Jack, hätte er groß um das eigentliche Thema herumgedruckst.   
Ianto blinzelte und lächelte verwirrt.  
„Ja. In den letzten Tagen ist viel Arbeit liegen geblieben“, antwortete er, während er mit dem Zerreisen der Kartons fortfuhr und die kleineren Teile in einen großen, schwarzen Müllsack warf.

„Nichts, was die Anderen nicht selbst erledigen könnten.“  
Ianto sah auf, als eine Hand ihm den Karton den er eben aufgehoben hatte aus der Hand nahm und ihn achtlos zurück auf den Tisch warf.  
„Du siehst müde aus, Ianto. Glaub nicht, dass ich das nicht merke.“  
Oh, natürlich merkte Jack, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. So wie die anderen Teammitglieder. So wie jeder sonst.  
Ianto hielt das Lächeln aufrecht und griff nach der Pizzaverpackung die Jack ihm eben entwendet hatte.   
Die meisten Menschen gaben auf, wenn man ihnen nur oft genug eine heile Welt vorspielte, das hatte er mittlerweile gelernt. „Gegenüber ist eine Familie mit kleinen Kindern eingezogen. Die halten nicht nur ihre Eltern die halbe Nacht wach.“  
Nur leider war Jack noch nie wie die meisten Menschen gewesen und so nahm er das Stück Karton erneut an sich, zerriss es in der Mitte und warf es in den Müllsack.  
„Du könntest hier schlafen.“  
Er hätte es wissen müssen, beschloss Ianto. Bei Jack lief alles immer nur auf eines heraus, selbst wenn es im ersten Moment so wirkte, dass der Ältere nur helfen wollte. Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass nicht einmal der Captain des Teams so gefühllos war, eine solche Situation auszunutzen. Zumal es offensichtlich war, dass Jack ihm noch immer nicht wirklich traute.  
„In ein paar Nächten hab ich mich an das Geschrei gewöhnt“, erstickte er Jacks Versuche im Keim und knotete den Müllsack in seiner Hand zu.  
„Trotzdem, danke für das Angebot, Sir“

Er wandte sich ab und war nicht überrascht, dass sein Chef ihm erneut folgte und schließlich direkt hinter ihm zum Stehen kam als Ianto sich der Arbeitsfläche in der kleinen Küche widmen wollte. Der Waliser seufzte mental auf und drehte sich um, sah Jack abwartend und zugleich fragend an.  
Dieser zuckte die Schultern und lächelte entschuldigend.  
„Vielleicht sollte jemand mit dir nach Hause kommen und an die Wand klopfen, wenn es zu laut wird, sodass du ungestört weiterschlafen kannst“, schlug er dann vor und für einen kurzen Moment spürte Ianto seine Gesichtszüge entgleisen.  
„Oder jemand, der dir die Ohren zuhält?“  
Er musste ziemlich albern ausgesehen haben, in dem Moment in dem er Jack einfach nur anstarrte bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Ältere sich wie üblich über ihn lustig machte wenn er seine Anspielungen zurückwies.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist.“  
„Du könntest es trotzdem versuchen, oder?“  
Eine Pause von mehreren Sekunden trat ein in denen Ianto seine Möglichkeiten abwog. Er war nie gut darin gewesen, mit kleinen Kindern zu streiten und so wie Jack sich momentan verhielt gehörte er eher in die Kategorie „kleine Kinder“ als in die „Erwachsene“ und außerdem kannte er Jacks Strategie in solchen Fällen nur zu gut:  
Nerven bis das Gegenüber resignierend nachgab.  
Aber so einfach eine Resignation in diesem Moment gewesen wäre, so sehr widerstrebe es Ianto Jack einfach so nachzugeben und ihn zudem noch in seine Wohnung zu lassen.  
„Ich denke ich werde sie erst einmal bitten, zu versuchen etwas leiser zu sein. Ich werde es Sie wissen lassen, falls das fehlschlägt, Sir.“  
Großartig gerettet, Ianto Jones. Er zog das Jackett aus und rollte die Ärmel des Hemdes nach oben, um seine Kleidung nicht unnötig zu verdrecken bevor er mit einem Schwamm begann, die Arbeitsfläche, die mittlerweile seit mindestens einem Monat nicht mehr gesäubert worden war, zu putzen.   
In seinen Augen war die Diskussion beendet, doch hätte Ianto jemals mit kleinen Kindern gearbeitet hätte er gewusst, dass dem nicht so wahr.

Statt das Jack ihn in Ruhe weiterarbeiten ließ trat er noch näher an den Jüngeren heran und ging sogar soweit, dass er ihm die Arme um die Taille legte und ihn so eindeutig vom Arbeiten abhielt.  
„Hör auf, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, Ianto. Man könnte meinen, du genießt es dich in deinem Elend zu aalen, so wie du jegliche Hilfe abwehrst die man dir anbietet.“  
Die Stimme klang tiefer als noch gerade eben und auch die Tatsache, dass Jack direkt an seinem Ohr gesprochen hatte ließen keinen Zweifel daran zu;  
jetzt hatte er es wieder mit Jacks erwachsener und – augenscheinlich – fürsorglicher Seite zu tun.  
Manchmal kam Ianto nicht umhin, sich zu fragen ob der Anführer des Teams nicht vielleicht unter einer dissoziativen Identitätsstörung litt, doch in diesem Moment blieb ihm keine Zeit dazu, denn Jack sprach bereits weiter.  
„Wir alle wissen, wie du dich fühlst, Ianto. Keiner erwartet, dass es dir nach so einem Erlebnis gut geht. Aber du hilfst dir nicht, indem du so tust als sei nie etwas passiert. Wenn du willst, dass wir dir helfen musst du dir zuerst eingestehen, dass du ein Problem hast.“  
Ianto seufzte gedanklich und spürte Wut in sich aufkeimen. Er wusste, dass er ein Problem hatte und er wusste auch um das Empfinden seiner Teamkameraden. Und trotzdem war ihm nicht danach, sein Herz für alle offen auf einem Silbertablett direkt neben dem Kaffee zu servieren.  
Tatsächlich wusste er, dass auch Jack ihm nur helfen wollte, durch seine ganz eigene Art, aber pseudo-Psychologen-Geschwafel würde ihm nicht helfen sondern das ganze eher verschlimmern. Doch sagte er das offen, würde man ihm unterstellen, die angebotene Hilfe zurückzuweisen, dass wusste Ianto nur zu gut.  
Also entschied er sich für Taktik Nummer drei und löste bestimmt die Arme, die um ihn geschlungen waren und drehte sich zu Jack um. Mit dem aufrichtigsten aufgesetzten Lächeln das er zu Stande brachte antwortete er:  
„Ich werde den Rat beherzigen, Sir.“  
Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie Jack etwas in sich zusammensacke und einige Momente einfach nur sprachlos dastand. Momente, die Ianto ausnutzte um sich wieder der Arbeit zuzuwenden um seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als das Dilemma, das sich Leben nannte.  
Offenbar hatte er seinen Standpunkt deutlich gemacht, denn kurz darauf hörte er die sachten Schritte Jacks der sich entfernte und Ianto wurde wieder sich selbst, seiner Gedankenwelt und dem eingetrockneten Dreck auf der Arbeitsfläche in der Küchenzeile des Torchwood Hubs überlassen.


	3. Chapter 3

Wenn der Rest des Teams Jacks offensive Einstellung teilte, so wurde dies zumindest in keinster Weise deutlich. Außer dem üblichen Smalltalk wechselte er weder mit Tosh noch mit Gwen viele Worte und mit Owen sprach er außer den allmorgendlichen Begrüßungsfloskeln gar nicht.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung – und Verwunderung – ließ ihn auch Jack den Rest des Tages größtenteils in Ruhe, was es ihm leichter machte, sich komplett in die Arbeit zu stürzen und bis zum Abend die Erinnerungen, die ihn in jeder unachtsamen Sekunde heimsuchten, zu verdrängen.

Je weiter der Abend jedoch voranschritt und je mehr Teamkollegen sich verabschiedeten und nach Hause gingen, desto leiser und leerer wurde es im Hub und desto weniger Arbeit blieb für Ianto. Hätte er nicht Angst davor gehabt, mit Jack alleine zu bleiben wäre er vermutlich bis spät in die Nacht in der Torchwood-Basis geblieben und hätte unter fadenscheinigen Gründen weitergearbeitet, doch das Ereignis des Morgens war ihm nur zu gut in Erinnerung, sodass Ianto sich nur wenige Minuten nach Toshiko abmeldete.  
Jack hielt ihn nicht zurück. Er sagte nicht einmal etwas sondern nickte nur stumm ohne dabei von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.  
Diese Tatsache und auch, dass Jack im Laufe des Tages nicht erneut versucht hatte, ihn zu überreden stimmten Ianto zwar nachdenklich, doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich war hatte er weder Zeit noch Lust sich mit den wirren Gedanken Jack Harkness’ zu beschäftigen.

Als er gut eine halbe Stunde später die Tür zu seiner Wohnung aufschloss war der Gedanke an seinen Chef und dessen Verhalten in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins gerutscht und während er Schuhe und Jackett ablegte gelang es ihm erneut, vermutlich das letzte Mal an diesem Abend, sich in seiner Haut einigermaßen wohl zu fühlen.

Dieses Gefühl hielt genau solange an, bis er die Vorhänge im Schlafzimmer zurückzog um das Fenster zu öffnen.  
Erneut sah er einen Mann. Eindeutig der gleiche, der auch letztes Mal unter seinem Fenster gestanden hatte und diesmal war Ianto sich sicher, dass er sich diese Tatsache nicht einbildete.   
Der Schreck zeichnete sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht ab, als er langsam und Schritt für Schritt vom Fenster zurücktrat, den Blick allerdings weiterhin nach draußen gerichtet hielt.  
Bemüht darum sein wild klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen ließ er sich schließlich auf dem Bett nieder. Es war doch nicht gesagt, dass dieser Mann seinetwegen da war. Er konnte genauso gut der Freund einer Nachbarin sein und darauf warten, dass sie zu ihm hinauskam.  
Während ein Teil von Ianto sich diese Hoffnung machte, zerschmetterte sie ein anderer Teil direkt wieder, denn natürlich wartete ein Mann Nachts um halb Eins darauf, dass seine Freundin hinauskam und natürlich hielt er sich dabei im Schatten und stand praktisch direkt unter seinem, Iantos, Fenster.  
Ianto schluckte und stand schließlich auf um sich mit zitternden Beinen dem Fenster zu nähern. Er war normalerweise niemand, der in so einem Fall von Panik beherrscht wurde, aber sein Vertrauen in die Menschheit war aufgrund jüngster Ereignisse eindeutig erschüttert.  
Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick nach draußen und erstarrte erneut.  
Der Mann war weg.  
Hastig sah Ianto sich um. Vielleicht stand er nun ja an einer anderen Stelle, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Die hochgewachsene Gestalt die vor wenigen Minuten noch vor seinem Fenster gestanden hatte war verschwunden.  
Obwohl er sich gerade eben noch so sicher gewesen war, dass der Mann wirklich da gewesen war begann Ianto nun erneut an sich zu zweifeln und gerade hatte er sich wieder auf dem Bett niedergelassen als das Geräusch seiner Türklingel die Stille der Nacht durchschnitt und ihn aufschrecken ließ.

Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, als Ianto sich langsam und vorsichtig der Tür näherte. Wer würde ihn um diese Uhrzeit noch besuchen? Und wer besuchte ihn überhaupt?  
Seitdem er für Torchwood Drei arbeitete hatte er so gut wie keinen Besuch bekommen – abgesehen einmal von Nachbarn, die um Zucker baten. Aber keiner von ihnen hatte jemals so spät in der Nacht geklingelt.  
Ianto schluckte und mahnte sich selbst zur Vernunft während er mit angehaltenem Atem die Tür gerade so weit öffnete, wie es die billige, einfache Kette am Inneren der Tür zuließ.  
Er erstarrte und begann dann, nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen als er seinen nächtlichen Besucher erkannte.  
Schnell, und etwas zu hektisch schloss Ianto die Tür wieder, nur um sie zu entsichern und dann vollständig zu öffnen. Als das geschehen war fand er sich Auge in Auge mit einem Mann wieder, der ihn auf eine Art und Weise anlächelte, die selbst dem kältesten Menschen nahe gegangen wäre.

„Sir...?“, brachte er schließlich zögern hervor und Jacks Lächeln wurde etwas breiter während er sich an Ianto vorbei in den engen Wohnungsflur schob.  
„Deine Nachbarn sind ruhiger als ich vermutet hatte.“  
Ianto biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht vor Ärger zu fluchen. Hatte er tatsächlich gedacht, Jack würde es darauf beruhen lassen, dass er ihn wegschickte? Wie naiv war er gewesen, als er geglaubt hatte, sein Captain würde sich nicht weiter einmischen?  
In dem Versuch, die Situation nicht weiter zu verschlimmern schwieg er und schloss die Wohnungstür, erst dann sah er wieder zu Jack auf.  
Die Panik, die er noch vor wenigen Minuten empfunden hatte, hatte sich in Entsetzen und Angst verwandelt und ein seltsames, klammes Gefühl breitete sich in Ianto aus als dieser Jack dabei beobachtete, wie er das Wohnzimmer betrat und sich auf die Couch setzte.  
Offenbar erwartete er, dass Ianto ihm folgte, was der Waliser jedoch erst realisierte, als er den auffordernden Blick des Älteren auf sich spürte.  
Jack war hier. In seiner Wohnung. Er war mit einem Menschen allein in einem Raum, noch dazu in seiner Wohnung, in die er nie jemanden eingeladen hatte. Und er wusste, was folgen würde als er sich neben Jack auf die Couch setzte.

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers schien blasser zu werden und Ianto war sich klar, dass er aus dieser Situation nicht so einfach entkommen konnte. Er würde Jack Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, wenn ihm nicht schnell etwas einfiel.  
Darum bemüht, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und den anderen Mann zu bringen rutschte er auf dem Sofa in eine Ecke und zog in einer Art Schutzreflex die Beine an die Brust. Er sah, wie Jacks Gesicht sich verhärtete und wie sich seine Augenbrauen kurz missbilligend zusammenzogen – nur einen kurzen Moment lang – ehe er zu sprechen begann.

„Du weißt, wieso ich hier bin, nicht wahr, Ianto?“ Seine Stimme klang sanft und ruhig und Ianto war ihm dankbar dafür. Momentan waren laute oder aggressive Geräusche nicht gerade das, was er gut verkraften konnte. Außerdem schien Jack sich bewusst von ihm fern zu halten, vermutlich um ihn nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Auch dafür war Ianto dankbar.  
Er nickte stumm und zwang sich erneut, seine Atmung kontrolliert zu halten als Jack fortfuhr.

„Ich weiß, dass du leidest Ianto. Und ich weiß, dass ich dich zu nichts zwingen kann, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst.“ Jack brach ab um sich zu sammeln und versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass Ianto wie ein kleines Kind vor ihm saß und auf seine Moralpredigt wartete.  
„Du kannst jederzeit mit jedem von uns reden. Mit Tosh, Gwen oder mir. Und wenn du es willst, sogar mit Owen. Aber solange du dich weigerst uns zu erzählen, was genau in dir vorgeht – solange wir nur raten können - ...“ – Iantos Arme schlangen sich beschützend um seine Beine und er schien noch ein bisschen weiter in der Ecke des Sofas zu verschwinden – „solange bleibt mir als Teamleiter nichts anderes übrig, als dich vorübergehend vom Dienst zu suspendieren.“  
Ianto hatte es gewusst. Seine Hände verkrampften sich und er senkte den Blick während er nickte. Jacks Erklärungsversuche überhörte er weitestgehend und auch als er aufgefordert wurde, seine Sicherheitsausweise und Dienstwaffe auszuhändigen führte er diese Befehle aus, ohne es wirklich zu merken.

Schließlich fand er sich eine halbe Stunde später alleine auf seiner Couch wieder, allerdings noch immer in der gleichen, schutzsuchenden Haltung in der er die Konfrontation mit Jack überstanden hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

Wenn Ianto gedacht hatte, es sei schlimm zwei Stunden bis zum Arbeitsbeginn überbrücken zu müssen, dann war das die Hölle. Er saß, einen Kaffeebecher umklammernd, auf der Couch und starrte die schwarze Mattscheibe des ausgeschalteten Fernsehers an.  
Seine Augen waren gerötet, obwohl Ianto sich nicht sicher war, ob er geweint hatte. Er hatte nicht geschlafen, dass wusste er und er musste wohl geweint haben, denn als er in der Ecke der Couch wieder zu sich gekommen war, war sein Gesicht feucht gewesen und er hatte sich seltsam ausgetrocknet gefühlt.  
Mit zitternden Händen führte er das Gefäß an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck, als er ein Schluchzen in seiner Kehle aufsteigen fühlte. Er war 24 und mit 24 weinte man nicht mehr, weil man gefeuert worden war.  
Suspendiert, erinnerte Ianto sich selbst und schloss die Augen als sich ein stetiges Pochen in seinen Schläfen auszubreiten begann – vermutlich aufgrund des Mangels an Flüssigkeit.

Er verharrte mehrere Minuten stumm und ohne sich zu bewegen auf der Couch, bis er schließlich die Augen öffnete und sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel. 6: 46 Uhr. Normalerweise war er um diese Zeit bei der Arbeit. Ianto biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verdrängte den Gedanken an die Tatsache, dass er den Hub wohl für eine ganze Weile nicht wiedersehen würde.  
Was hatte Jack wohl vor, wenn er sich weiterhin weigerte, mit ihm zu sprechen? Würde er ihn feuern? Ianto spürte ein Stechen in der Magengegend als er daran dachte. Sein Leben wäre leer, und vermutlich würde er sein Gedächtnis löschen. Ihm sechs Jahre seines Lebens nehmen, einschließlich Lisa und jeder Erinnerung an Torchwood – um sicher zu gehen.  
Seine Finger schlossen sich so fest um den Keramikbecher in seinen Händen, dass es fast schmerzte.  
Jack versuchte, ihn dazu zu zwingen mit ihm zu reden – dessen war Ianto sich sicher, egal was der Andere sagte. Aber er würde sich nicht zwingen lassen.  
Es ging niemanden etwas an, wie er sich fühlte solange er im Stande war, seine Arbeit zu erledigen. Er konnte auch mit einer gestörten Psyche Akten sortieren und Fußböden putzen.  
Und er beteiligte sich sowieso nie an den Feldeinsätzen.  
Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass es falsch war Jack die Schuld an alledem zu geben und dass ihn der Vorfall in den Brecon Beacons natürlich in seiner Arbeit beeinträchtigte, aber Ianto tat sein Bestes um nicht darauf zu hören. Das letzte was er brauchte waren Zweifel an sich selbst. Immerhin zweifelte er schon genug an der Menschheit im Allgemeinen. Er wusste, dass Jack recht hatte. Aber noch besser wusste er, dass es ihm nicht helfen würde über seine Probleme zu sprechen. Das hatte er schon zu oft versucht und zu oft war es fehlgeschlagen. Er war ein Einzelgänger – immer gewesen.  
Stets nur darauf bedacht, sein eigenes Überleben zu sichern. Wann immer er sich auf einen Menschen eingelassen hatte, war die Beziehung zu dieser Person zerstört worden und das hatte ihn jedes Mal nur noch tiefer in eine Welt voller Angst und düsteren Gedanken gezogen.  
Nein. Es gab keinen Grund, sich dem Team jetzt anzuvertrauen, nachdem er über ein Jahr erfolgreich mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet hatte ohne das sie mehr von ihm wussten als seinen Namen und der Tatsache, dass er nicht viel sprach.   
Selbst wenn Jack ihm noch so oft drohte.

Obwohl er gedanklich so entschlossen gewesen war zitterten seine Knie als Ianto daraufhin aufstand um den leeren Becher nachzufüllen. Hätte er sich nicht mit einer Hand an der Lehne des Sofas festgehalten, hätten seine Beine wohl unter ihm nachgegeben.  
Als er es schließlich trotzdem in die Küche geschafft hatte und er gerade den, mittlerweile kalten, Kaffee einschenken wollte klingelte es zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit unerwartet. Ianto erstarrte und senkte den Blick während seine Finger um den Griff der Kaffeekanne sich verkrampften. War Jack zurückgekommen? Wenn ja, wieso?  
Es musste Jack sein. Wer sonst würde ihn jetzt besuchen?  
Als er sich schließlich dazu überwunden hatte die Türe zu öffnen musste er jedoch feststellen, dass er sich geirrt hatte.  
Vor seiner Tür stand nicht wie erwartet sein Chef sondern Toshiko, die junge Computerspezialistin des Teams. Ihre schmalen Händen hielten zitternd einen kleinen Karton von der Größe einer Schuhschachtel umschlossen und sie lächelte ihn unsicher an.  
„Guten Morgen, Ianto.“  
Anstatt ihr zu Antworten schwieg er und verunsicherte sie damit offenbar nur noch mehr, denn jetzt senkte sie den Blick und ihre nächsten Worte waren so leise, dass Ianto sie beinahe überhört hätte.  
„Ich bringe dir einige deiner Sachen aus dem Hub. Jack meinte, du brauchst einiges davon vielleicht zuhause.“ Sie schien sich eindeutig unwohl zu fühlen, als sie ihm langsam den Karton entgegenstreckte, den er allerdings nur fassungslos anstarren konnte.  
Wie lange hatte Jack denn vor, ihn zu suspendieren, wenn er ihm schon seine persönlichen Sachen bringen ließ?   
Er brachte sie nicht einmal selbst vorbei, oder bat ihn sie abzuholen. Nein, er schickte Tosh um sie ihm zu bringen. Die junge Asiatin stand vor ihm und hielt ihm nervös den Karton entgegen woraufhin er sich aus seiner Starre löste und das dargebotene Objekt annahm.  
„Danke“, antwortete er leise und erst da wagte sie es, wieder auf zu sehen.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass Jack richtig damit liegt dich zu suspendieren!“, platzte sie heraus und überrumpelte ihn damit so sehr, dass er verwundert einen Schritt zurück trat.  
„Und Gwen auch nicht. Sie diskutiert mit ihm darüber, seit sie es erfahren hat.“  
Ianto nickte und zwang sich dazu, zu lächeln. „Danke.“ Doch sofort fiel ihm Tosh ins Wort.  
„Er sollte dich nicht zwingen, mit ihm zu reden. Das ist nicht fair und das weiß er.“  
Sie sah auf und er konnte gerade noch den Blick abwenden, bevor ihre Augen seine trafen.  
„Er ist mit der Situation überfordert, Ianto. Er weiß, was du durchgemacht hast und er will dir helfen. Aber das kann er in seinen Augen nicht, solange du nicht den ersten Schritt machst.“  
Er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter und wagte es erst dann, sie wieder anzusehen.  
„Ich hab ihn gebeten, dir die Sachen vorbei bringen zu dürfen, um dir das zu sagen.“  
Mit einem schwachen Lächeln nickte Ianto ihr zu, was Tosh aufseufzen ließ.  
„Aber in gewisser Weise hat er recht. Du redest mit niemandem über deine Gefühle.“  
Erneut hielt sie inne und suchte seinen Blick, ihre Hand immernoch auf seiner Schulter.  
„Ich hab dich in dem Keller erlebt, Ianto. Ich weiß, dass du nicht immer der kühle, reservierte Butler bist, der du vorgibst zu sein. Ich weiß, dass du Gefühle hast.“  
Der Waliser biss sich auf die Lippe und trat erneut einen Schritt zurück.  
„Danke, fürs vorbeikommen, Tosh“, murmelte er leise bevor er, mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, die Tür direkt vor ihrer Nase schloss, sodass er ihre letzten Worte nicht mehr hörte in denen sie offenbar versuchte, ihn zu beschwichtigen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaum, dass die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war entglitt der kleine Karton seinen Händen und Büroartikel purzelten wahllos durcheinander über den Teppich, gefolgt von Ianto, dessen Beine unter seinem abgemagerten Körper einfach nachgegeben hatten.  
Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich mit den Händen abzufangen, sodass er zwischen Kugelschreibern, Tackernadeln und einem leeren Bilderrahmen, den er symbolisch für Lisa auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen gehabt hatte, auf dem Boden kniete und krampfhaft die Welle der Trauer, Angst und Verzweiflung zurückzuhalten, die ihn unter sich zu begraben drohte.  
Nach mehreren Minuten in dieser, doch sehr unbequemen, Position gaben schließlich auch seine Arme nach und er klappte regelrecht ins sich zusammen. Irgendwann musste sein Körper wohl entschieden haben, dass er genug hatte, stellte Ianto fest als er die Augen wieder öffnete und es draußen bereits wieder dunkel war. Und obwohl er offenbar den ganzen Tag auf dem Flurboden geschlafen hatte, fühlte Ianto sich kein Stück besser als am Morgen. Er fühlte sich vielleicht sogar noch schlechter, denn sein schlechter psychischer Zustand hatte mittlerweile auch deutliche Spuren an seinem Körper hinterlassen. Seine Augen brannten von all den vergossenen Tränen, sein Mund war trocken, sein Magen leer und sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Angst, Schmerz und Wut.  
Wut auf Jack, der ihn im Stich ließ, Wut auf die Ungeheuer, denen er seinen Zustand zu verdanken hatte, aber vor allem war er wütend auf sich selbst. Auf seine Schwäche, auf seinen Körper, der ihm den Dienst versagte und auf sein Unterbewusstsein, dass ihn beim kleinsten lauten Geräusch in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.  
All das hasste er. Er hasste es so sehr.  
Mit großer Mühe schaffte Ianto es schließlich, sich an der Wand auf die Beine zu ziehen. Dass er dabei einen Kugelschreiber zertrat fiel ihm nicht einmal auf, ebenso wenig wie der getrocknete Blutfleck auf seinem makellosen Teppich, der von einer Platzwunde an seiner Schläfe herrührte.   
Das laute, pochende Geräusch von der anderen Seite seiner Wohnungstür jedoch, das bemerkte er sofort und sofort sank sein Körper wieder auf die Knie während seiner Kehle ein gepeinigtes Winseln entwich. Wieso konnten sie ihn nicht alle allein lassen?  
Wieso ließ niemand ihn in Ruhe? Wieso verfolgten sie ihn?  
Ianto presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren und schrie auf. So laut, dass er seine eigenen Worte nicht hören konnte. Er wollte dem aufsässigen Besucher, der bereits zum wiederholten Mal an der Tür klopfte, vermitteln, dass er unerwünscht war und wieder gehen sollte. Doch der Besucher ging nicht.  
Im Gegenteil.  
Noch während Ianto am Boden kauerte und sich unter Schreien und Jammern die Ohren zu hielt, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Der Mann musste einen Schlüssel gehabt haben. Ohne Zweifel. Und ohne Zweifel war es ein Mann, denn obwohl Ianto mittlerweile auch die Augen fest zusammenpresste hörte er die schweren Schritte, die unmöglich von einer Frau herrühren konnten. Schwere Schritte, die über seine Türschwelle traten und schließlich durch den weichen Teppich gedämpft wurden, sodass er sie kaum noch wahr nahm.   
Ianto schrie erneut auf, doch der Besucher schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Er sagte etwas, doch der Waliser verstand nicht ein Wort davon während er schreiend immer weiter auf den Boden sank, bis er schließlich wieder genau dort lag, wo er den Tag verschlafen hatte.  
Zumindest solange, bis der Mann vor ihm ihn nach oben zog und ihn festhielt, um zu verhindern, dass er sofort wieder zusammenbrach.  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Mund um ihn daran zu hindern, weiter zu schreien und ein breiter, eindeutig männlicher Körper presste ihn an die Wand um Iantos Versuche um sich zu schlagen im Keim zu ersticken.  
Noch immer für seine Umgebung blind und taub, jedoch durch die Nähe des seltsamen Fremden eigenartig beruhigt hielt der junge Mann in seinen Versuchen, den Besucher zu vertreiben inne und beschränkte sich statt dem lauten Schreien nur noch auf ein leises, panisches Wimmern. Als er nach Stunden, wie es ihm vor kam, die Augen einen Spalt weit öffnete setzte sein Widerstand sofort heftigst wieder ein, denn wer ihn dort zwischen der kalten Flurwand und sich einsperrte war kein geringerer, als die Person der er einen großen Teil der Schuld an seiner derzeitigen Verfassung gab.  
Kein geringerer als Captain Jack Harkness.  
Dieser unterband die panischen Abwehrversuche des Jüngeren jedoch mit Leichtigkeit und auch wenn Iantos Verstand ihm sagte, dass er sich weiter wehren und sich Jack nicht einfach so ergeben sollte, so vermittelte ihm sein Körper doch ganz klar, dass er dazu nicht im Stande war.  
Das Wimmern wurde lauter und schließlich zu einem handfesten Schluchzen, während er sich nach vorne, direkt in Jacks einladend geöffnete Arme fallen ließ. Es war ihm egal, dass Jack ihn suspendiert hatte, dass er ihn im Stich gelassen hatte. Er war zurück gekommen. Wegen ihm. Weil er sich sorgen machte. Und er verstand. Jack verstand ihn, ohne dass er Ianto Vorwürfe machte, selbst an seinem Elend Schuld zu sein, weil er sich nicht öffnete.  
Er verstand ihn. Der Waliser hatte das Gefühl, jegliche Last der letzten Wochen fiel in eben jenem Moment von ihm ab, in dem Jack ihn so beschützend in den Arm genommen hatte.  
Doch so schnell wie dieses Gefühl gekommen war, so schnell wich es wieder der ursprünglichen Angst als Jack, der plötzlich wieder mehrere Schritte von ihm entfernt stand und ihn kalt ansah, in typischer Harkness-Manier seinen Revolver auf ihn richtete.  
Ianto sah, wie sich die Lippen des Mannes bewegten, aber er verstand nicht, was man ihm sagte. Jacks Zeigefinger schloss sich um den Abzug und noch während Ianto durch die Wuch der Kugel von den Füßen gerissen wurde, hörte er das hämische Lachen seines Mörders.

~*~*~

Das stetige Pochen seines eigenen Blutes in seinen Ohren ließ ihn vorsichtig die Augen öffnen. Er lebte?  
Wie hatte er überleben können? Jack schoss schließlich nie daneben.  
Ianto wagte es nicht den Kopf zu drehen, stellte jedoch auch so relativ rasch fest, dass er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer, genauer: in seinem Bett, befand.  
Der Raum war abgedunkelt, doch durch den Schatten an der Wand konnte er deutlich das bisschen Tageslicht erkennen, dass von den Jalousien nicht zurück gehalten wurde.  
Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen? Wieso war er nicht in einem Krankenhaus?  
Langsam drehte Ianto den Kopf und bereute es sofort, als ein stechender Schmerz das stetige Pochen in seinen Schläfen ablöste und ihn dazu veranlasste, die Augen schnell wieder zu schließen.  
Noch bevor er einen erneuten Versuch starten konnte, hörte er das Knarren eines Stuhls ganz in seiner Nähe und dann schwere Schritte, die sich ihm näherten. Augenblicklich spürte er, wie sein Herz schneller schlug und ihm selbst im Liegen schwindelig wurde, während sein Magen vehement gegen diese plötzliche Aufregung protestierte.  
Die Schritte verstummten direkt neben ihm und nach einigen Sekunden in denen Ianto vergaß zu atmen legte sich eine angenehm kühle Hand erst auf seine Stirn und strich dann sanft über seine Wange. Die Person an seinem Bett verströmte einen seltsamen Geruch, wie Ianto feststellte. Er kannte den Geruch. Und er kannte diese Person. Und allein der Gedanke daran ließ seinen geschwächten Körper dem aufsässigen Drängen seines Magens nachgeben.  
Ianto spürte, wie sein Magen sich verkrampfte und er sprang auf, um sich wie die Tage und Nächte zuvor ins Bad zu flüchten. Diesmal kam er jedoch kaum einen Schritt weit und hätte Jack ihn nicht aufgefangen wäre er wohl erneut auf dem Teppich zu liegen gekommen.  
Die Tatsache, dass er es nicht bis zum Bad geschafft hatte schien seinen Körper jedoch nicht weiter zu kümmern und so entstand unmittelbar darauf ein weiterer Fleck, bestehend aus Kaffee und Galle, auf Ianto Jones' klinisch sauberem Teppich.


	6. Chapter 6

Als er seine Augen das nächste Mal öffnete war der Raum fast vollständig dunkel, sodass Iantos Augen eine ganze Weile brauchten, bis er erkennen konnte, dass er immer noch – oder schon wieder? - in seinem Bett lag. Mit dem beißenden Geruch, der sich während seiner jüngsten Ohnmacht im ganzen Zimmer ausgebreitet hatte kamen schließlich auch die Erinnerungen zurück. Erinnerungen, warum er im Bett lag. Erinnerungen daran, was Jack ihm angetan hatte.  
Mit einem schnellen Blick in die Ecken des Zimmers stellte Ianto erleichtert fest, dass Jack verschwunden war und mit ihm offenbar auch der scharfe Kopfschmerz, der ihn bei seinem letzten Erwachen heimgesucht hatte. Erleichtert ließ der junge Mann sich zurück sinken und schloss seine Augen wieder, als er darauf wartete, dass der kurze Anflug von Schwindel abklung, der ihn plötzlich überfallen hatte. Er konnte sich noch immer keinen Reim auf die letzten Ereignisse machen. Jack hatte ihn angeschossen. Er hatte es gespürt, er hatte es gesehen und wieso lag er jetzt hier im Bett, wenn nicht deshalb? Wieso war der Captain in seiner Wohnung gewesen, wenn nicht deshalb?  
Aber andererseits tat ihm nichts weh, von seinem Kopf einmal abgesehen aber den hatte er sich vermutlich beim Fall angeschlagen. Sorgfältig suchte er seinen Oberkörper nach Verletzungen ab, blieb dabei jedoch erfolglos.  
Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass all das wirklich passiert war, aber offenbar hatte seine überstrapazierte Psyche ihm schlicht und ergreifend einen Streich gespielt.  
Aber wenn dem so war, bis wohin hatte er sich dann etwas eingebildet und was entsprach der Realität?   
Obwohl sein ganzer Körper zitterte schaffte Ianto es, aus dem Bett aufzustehen und sich bis zur geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür vor zu tasten. Auch in der restlichen Wohnung brannte kein Licht, sodass Ianto davon ausging, man habe ihn wieder allein gelassen. Barfuß und am ganzen Körper zitternd tastete er sich also in die Küche vor um etwas zu trinken, denn auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, so fühlte sein Körper sich doch stark dehydriert an.  
Er schaffte es jedoch nicht, mehr als einen Fuß in die Küche zu setzten, da taumelte er überrascht einige Schritte zurück. An seinem Küchentisch saß, ganz im Dunkeln, ein Mann und vor ihm stand eine Tasse auf dem Tisch. Der Mann sah ihn direkt an und Ianto hätte dieses Gesicht überall erkennen können, selbst in völliger Dunkelheit, sodass er jetzt mis absoluter Gewissheit wusste, wer da saß.  
„Jack...“ Der verwirrte Tonfall in seiner Stimme brachte etwas Regung in Jacks versteinertes Gesicht und er nickte.  
„Ja. Und du solltest eigentlich im Bett liegen und nicht im Dunkeln durch die Gegen wandern.“  
Doch Ianto ging nicht darauf ein, was man ihm sagte sondern wich noch weiter zurück. Auch wenn sein Verstand wusste, dass seine Panik unbegründet war und Jack ihn nicht angeschossen, vielleicht nicht einmal suspendiert, hatte, so befand sich der Rest seines Körpers trotz geschwächtem Zustand in höchster Alarmbereitschaft als Jack den Stuhl zurück schob und langsam auf ihn zu kam.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Ianto. Egal was es war, du hast nur geträumt. Du bist in Sicherheit.“

Jack wusste nicht, was der Jüngere geträumt hatte, aber er hatte geschrien und um sich getreten als habe er wirklich Angst vor etwas. Außerdem war Iantos Reaktion direkt nach dem Erwachen auch nicht direkt die, eines gesunden Menschens und dass er jetzt so vor ihm zurück wich und ihn ansah, als sei er der Tod persönlich, trug auch nicht dazu bei, dass Jack glauben konnte, dem jungen Mann würde es besser gehen.  
„Ianto...“ Er streckte langsam eine Hand aus und erreichte damit nur, dass sein Gegenüber in einem erneuten Versuch zurück zu weichen über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und jetzt unweit von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden saß.  
Diese Chance nutzte Jack und überbrückte die wenigen Schritte Distanz, sodass er schließlich vor Ianto kniete und diesen vorsichtig am Arm festhielt. Dass dies jedoch nur zu weiteren Abwehrreaktion führte, hätte er sich denken können und so ließ er nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später wieder los.  
„Ich tu dir nichts! Beruhig dich doch bitte!“  
Wenn Ianto noch wenige Tage vorher Jack mit einem Kind verglichen hatte, so kam es jetzt Jack so vor, als habe er ein Kind vor sich. Allerdings spielte er damit nicht auf eine trotzige oder gar vorlaute Bemerkung an, sondern auf das Verhalten des jungen Mannes, der erneut mit angezogenen Beinen vor ihm saß und ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen ansah.  
Genau so, wie er ihn auch angesehen hatte, als Jack ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er es für das Beste hielt ihn vorerst zu supendieren.  
Genau so, wie in der kurzen Zeit die er Ianto gesehen hatte nachdem er ihn vor den Kannibalen gerettet hatte.  
Es brach ihm das Herz diesen jungen Menschen so gebrochen und verletzt zu sehen und mit zwei großen Schritten stellte er die Ausgangsdistanz wieder her und hielt dabei abwehrend seine Hände nach oben.  
„Ich tu dir nichts, siehst du?“  
Doch statt einer Antwort kroch Ianto ein Stück zurück, rappelte sich mühsam auf – was in Jack erneut den Drang hervorrief, zu ihm zu gehen und ihm auf zu helfen – und flüchtete dann beinahe panisch in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war: zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Wenige Minuten später klingelte ungefähr 30 Meilen entfernt im Torchwood Drei Hub ein Handy und die Besitzerin nahm den Anruf gerade noch rechtzeitig entgegen, bevor Jack auf die Mailbox verwiesen worden wäre.  
„Jack. Was gibt es?“  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Tosh. Mit Ianto.“  
Sofort war die junge Japanerin alarmiert und stellte die Arbeit an ihrem Computer ein.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich erkläre es dir, wenn du hier bist. Beeil dich.“  
Dann war die Leitung tot und Tosh blieb nichts übrig als ratlos ihr Mobiltelefon anzustarren und schließlich Jacks Befehl zu folgen und zu ihm in Iantos Wohnung zu fahren.  
Sie wusste zwar nicht, was ihr Boss diesmal verbockt hatte, aber vermutlich hockte Ianto jetzt verängstigt in einer Ecke und traute sich nicht, mit Jack zu reden.

Es überraschte sie selbst als sie feststellte, wie recht sie damit hatte nachdem Jack ihr die Lage geschildert hatte.  
„Er ist also in die Küche gekommen und gleich darauf panisch ins Schlafzimmer geflüchtet? Was zum Teufel hast du mit dem Jungen gemacht, Jack?!“  
„Gar nichts. Er hatte aus einem unerklärlichen Grund Angst vor mir und schien mir gar nicht zu zu hören.“  
Toshiko seufzte und nickte schließlich.  
„Ich werd mal versuchen mit ihm zu reden. Komm nicht rein, bis ich es dir sage, klar?“  
Obwohl er es sonst nicht gewohnt war Befehle von jemandem anzunehmen nickte Jack kleinlaut und nahm wieder am Küchentisch platz, während Toshiko ein Glas aus einem der Schränke nahm und es mit Wasser füllte.  
Auf Jacks leicht verwirrten Blick hin erklärte sie:  
„Er wird einen Grund gehabt haben, die Küche aufzusuchen. Und in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er fast einen Tag lang außer Gefecht war und auch vorher nicht wirklich fit, wird er Durst gehabt haben.“   
Dann eilte sie aus der Küche und Jack, der allein mit einer Tasse kalten Kaffees zurück blieb hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so fehl am Platze gefühlt wie in dieser Nacht.


	7. Chapter 7

Da war jemand auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Er wusste es genau, noch bevor er das sachte Klopfen hörte.  
Ianto reagierte nicht, zog stattdessen die Knie enger an die Brust und presste die Augen zusammen. Er wollte niemanden sehen, mit niemandem sprechen und schon gar nicht mit Jack, der vermutlich vor seiner Tür stand und dessen Anwesenheit, obwohl Ianto es eigentlich besser wusste, in ihm nur wieder eine panische, blinde Angst auslösen würde.  
„Ianto?“   
Das war nicht Jacks Stimme.  
„Ich bin es, Tosh.“  
Tosh... sie war gekommen um nach ihm zu sehen. Ianto schluckte und öffnete die Augen einen Spalt weit um in Richtung Tür sehen zu können.  
„Darf ich rein kommen, Ianto?“  
Er zögerte, setzte sich im Bett aber auf und nickte, bevor ihm einfiel, dass sie ihn nicht sah und er leise und mit einem deutlichen Zögern in der Stimme antwortete:  
„Ja...“   
Selbst darüber erschrocken, wie brüchig und schwach seine Stimme klang zuckte er zusammen und als sich kurz darauf die Tür öffnete und er gegen das matte Flurlicht Toshikos zierliche Gestalt ausmachen konnte war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob die Entscheidung sie einzulassen richtig gewesen war.  
Anders als Jack jedoch blieb die junge Frau im Türrahmen stehen und streckte stumm eine Hand aus, in der sie ein Glas hielt.  
„Ich hab dir was zu trinken mitgebracht. Du bist sicher vollkommen ausgetrocknet.“  
Hätte er sich nicht so betrogen, ausgeliefert und verängstigt gefühlt hätte Ianto vermutlich gelächelt.   
Tosh dachte immer an alles, wenn es um die Beziehungen zum Team ging. Sie war in der Zeit die er für Torchwood Cardiff gearbeitet hatte schon immer eine Art zweite große Schwester gewesen, da er zu Rhiannon seit mehreren Jahren kaum noch Kontakt hatte und hatte sich sowohl um ihn als auch jeden Anderen aus dem Team gekümmert, wenn es Probleme gab.  
Vorsichtig rutschte Ianto auf dem Bett näher an die Tür, blieb jedoch auf der Bettkante sitzen, da er sich nicht sicher war ob sein Körper ihn tragen würde, wenn er aufstand.  
Die junge Asiation schien das zu erkennen und betrat daraufhin den Raum gerade soweit, wie sie musste um ihm das Glas zu überreichen.  
Ihr innerlich für diese Zurückhaltung dankbar nahm Ianto das Glas an sich – er musste es mit beiden Händen halten, da sein ganzer Körper immernoch zitterte – und trank einige große Schlucke, bevor sein Magen zu rebellieren begann und er, trotz des großen Durstes, das Glas widerwillig senkte.  
„Danke...“, murmelte er und versuchte, erfolglos, sie dankend anzulächeln.  
„Nicht dafür.“  
Dann schwieg sie wieder und setzte sich schließlich mit einigem Abstand neben Ianto aufs Bett und begann, nach einigen stillen Minuten, leise mit ihm zu sprechen.  
„Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?“  
Er hatte es befürchtet. Hatte befürchtet, dass sie diese Frage stellen würde. Und liebend gern hätte Ianto er geantwortet, doch er wusste nicht was. Er wusste nicht, was real und was Traum gewesen war. Was also sollte er Tosh erzählen?  
Er schluckte trocken und schüttelte entmutigt den Kopf.  
„Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht“, flüsterte er und umklammerte das Glas in seinen Händen fester. Als er aufsah begegnete er ihrem leicht verwirrten Blick und senkte den Kopf schnell wieder.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was wirklich passiert ist und was...“, seine Stimme versagte und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen um das immer stärker werdende Zittern zu unterbinden.  
„Ich glaube langsam, ich werde verrückt, Tosh.“  
Als Ianto seine Kollegin wieder ansah stellte er jedoch erstaunt fest, dass sie lächelte. Sie machte sich nicht über ihn lustig, das wusste er, aber dennoch lächelte sie.  
„Du wirst nicht verrückt. Du kannst nur scheinbar einfach nicht mit all den Ereignissen umgehen, das ist alles. Und ein sturer, unsensibeler Chef macht das ganze nicht besser.“ Der letzte Satz wirkte auf Ianto, als würde sie weniger mit ihm reden, sondern viel eher ihren eigenen Gefühlen Lust verschaffen, doch dann wurde sie plötzlich wieder ernster.  
„Jack hat mich angerufen. Er sagte, du hättest Angst vor ihm gehabt...“  
Die Antwort des jungen Mannes bestand aus einem sachten Nicken, während er den direkten Blickkontakt zu ihr vermied.  
„Weißt du wieso du solche Angst hattest?“  
Da war noch eine. Noch eine der Fragen, vor denen er sich so gefürchtet hatte. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und ihm wurde einen Moment lang schwarz vor Augen, als Toshs Frage die Bilder in ihm wachrüttelte, die seine Angst vor Jack auslösten.  
Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis er im Stande war, ihr zu antworten.  
„Er... hat mich erschossen“, kam dann der zögerliche Versuch, sein Leiden so knapp wie möglich zu schildern. Doch als die junge Frau offenbar nicht verstand, fuhr er fort.  
„Er war plötzlich wieder hier – nachdem du gegangen warst – und hat auf mich geschossen... Es schien so real... aber... das war es nicht, nicht wahr?“  
Er kam sich vor wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Kind als er, komplett in sich zusammengesackt, zu ihr aufsah und sie mit einem milden Lächeln den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein. Es war nicht real. Als du die Wohnungstür geschlossen hattest, habe ich noch einen Moment gewartet, in der Hoffnung, dass du wieder aufmachst und wir miteinander reden können. Dann hörte ich, wie etwas schweres direkt hinter der Tür zu Boden fiel und rief sofort Jack an.“  
Während ihrer kurzen Erklärung setzten sich die Bilder in seinem Kopf neu zusammen. Es ergab alles Sinn. Er war zusammengebrochen und seine Phantasie hatte ihm einen Streich gespielt. Jack hatte sich nur um ihn gekümmert, als er in seinem Bett aufgewacht war.  
Ianto schluckte und kämpfte gegen die Tränen die ihm, nun da er wieder etwas Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen hatte, mit jedem von Toshikos Worten in die Augen traten.  
„Er war sofort da und hat sich um dich gekümmert. Owen und Gwen wollten wohl auch mit, aber im Hub ist momentan die Hölle los. Owen wird später wohl noch vorbei kommen und nach dir sehen.Wir machen uns alle wirklich große Sorgen, Ianto.“  
Ein helles Klirren ließ Ianto aufschrecken, unmittelbar nachdem Tosh ihre „Ansprache“ beendet hatte, und er bemerkte mit Schrecken, dass ihm das Wasserglas aus den Händen gerutscht war. Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, wie stark seine Hände aufgrund der neusten Erkenntnisse wieder zitterten.  
„Scheiße...“, murmelte er leise, eher zu sich selbst als zu anderen, was Tosh leise lachen ließ.  
Sie stand vom Bett auf und sammelte die Scherben zusammen, noch bevor Ianto eine Chance hatte sich zu bewegen.  
„Ich werd dir gleich noch etwas bringen, in Ordnung? Achja...“, sie begann, mit der freien Hand, in der sie nicht die Bruchstücke des Glases hielt, in ihrer Tasche zu kramen und förderte schließlich ein kleines Flässchen zu tage, in dem sich lose einige wenige Pillen befanden. „Owen schickt Grüße. Wenn du Probleme beim Schlafen hast, sollst du eine davon nehmen. Und ich soll dir noch ausrichten, auch wenn ich es nicht für nötig halte, dass die Dosis viel zu gering ist, um sich das Leben zu nehmen.“  
Ianto schmunzelte als er beobachtete, wie Tosh die Tabletten auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. Wirkte sein Zustand wirklich so erschreckend, dass der sonst so kalte Mediziner Angst hatte, er könne sich umbringen?  
Ein kalter Schauer überlief ihn als er dankend zu Tosh aufsah und ihr zu nickte.  
„Danke. Auch an Owen.“  
Sie erwiderte sein Nicken mit einem Lächeln und ihre Hand streifte flüchtig seine Schulter, bevor sie sich mit den Scherben in der einen Hand erneut auf den Weg in die Küche machte, in der ein äußerst nervöser Jack bereits wie auf Kohlen saß und ihre Rückkehr erwartete.


	8. Chapter 8

„Wie geht es ihm?“  
Toshiko ignorierte ihren Chef und ging stattdessen zum Mülleimer um die Überreste des Glases hinein zu werfen.  
„Tosh!“  
Sie seufzte und wischte sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch trocken.  
„Er steht unter Schock. Er war der Meinung, du hättest auf ihn geschossen, Jack“, erklärte sie ihm dann ruhig während sie ein neues Glas aus dem Schrank nahm und es mit Wasser füllte.  
Als sie sah wie Jack etwas erwidern wollte schüttelte sie den Kopf und ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Das du ihn suspendiert hast hat ihn mehr mitgenommen als du gedacht hast, Jack.“  
'Genau wie wir es dir gesagt haben', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, doch obwohl sie ihre Meinung nicht laut aussprach verstand er. Das war deutlich an seinem Blick und seiner – vollkommen untypischen – eingefallenen Körperhaltung zu erkennen.  
„Es geht ihm schon besser, glaube ich. Aber Owen wollte nachher noch vorbei kommen. Er wird dir dann mehr sagen können.“  
Als sie sah wie Jack beinahe eingeschüchtert nickte und sich dennoch nicht vom Fleck rührte, begann Tosh, sich wie die Mutter zweier zerstrittener Söhne zu fühlen. Sie nahm das Glas von der Arbeitsfläche auf und reichte es Jack.  
„Er hat immer noch ziemlichen Durst“, war alles was sie dazu sagte, in der Hoffnung ihr Chef wäre im Stande zu verstehen, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. Dann nahm sie ihre Jacke, die unachtsam über der Sofalehne im Wohnzimmer hing und ging ohne ein Wort des Abschieds, ließ Jack verunsichert in der Küche zurück.  
Hatte Ianto wirklich gedacht, er hätte ihn angeschossen und deshalb so panisch auf seine Anwesenheit reagiert? Und war es dann wirklich so eine gute Idee, Ianto jetzt schon wieder mit ihm zu konfrontieren?  
Jack wusste, dass sowohl Tosh als auch der Rest des Teams ihm die Schuld an Iantos Zustand gaben. Und in gewisser Weise hatten sie Recht, auch das wusste er. Aber er war nun mal kein Diplomat, und bisher hatte er nie jemanden suspendieren müssen. Bisher war er noch nie mit einem solchen Fall wie dem in den Brecon Beacons konfrontiert worden. Und auch niemand sonst aus dem Team. Wie hätte er wissen sollen, dass Iantos Psyche bereits so labil war, dass sein letzter Besuch ihn in ein solches Trauma zwingen würde?  
Das Team hatte Recht. Es war seine Schuld.  
Er hatte nicht nur als Teamleiter versagt, sondern auch als Mensch.  
Das Glas Wasser ebenso fest umklammernd wie Ianto es zuvor getan hatte zwang Jack sich, seine Selbstvorwürfe für den Moment zu verdrängen. Es half schließlich nichts, über etwas zu jammern was sich nicht mehr ändern ließ. Alles, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war Ianto zu helfen sich so schnell wie möglich zu erholen.  
Mit langsamen, beinahe zögernden Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zu Iantos Schlafzimmer und stand schließlich vor der geschlossenen Tür, seine Gedanken voller leerer Floskeln mit denen er Ianto nicht konfrontieren wollte.  
Er hob die Hand und schaffte es nach einigen Sekunden des Zögerns tatsächlich, anzuklopfen.  
Als sich im Inneren des Raums nichts regte, klopfte Jack erneut.  
„Ianto?“  
Immer noch keine Reaktion, also öffnete Jack behutsam die Tür und versuchte zu erkennen, was in dem abgedunkelten Raum vor sich ging. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er eine Silhouette auf dem Bett liegen sah, mit dem Rücken zu ihm und offenbar schlief.  
Es war nur verständlich, dass Ianto nach allem was geschehen war erschöpft war und zum einen war Jack froh, die Konfrontation mit ihm noch etwas aufschieben zu können. Auf der anderen Seite war er sich jedoch bewusst, dass, je länger die Situation zwischen ihnen angespannt blieb, ihr Verhältnis zusehends schlechter werden würde.  
Darum bemüht so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu verursachen betrat er den Raum und stellte das Glas auf dem Nachttisch neben den Schlaftabletten ab. Einen kurzen Moment verharrte er in dieser Postion und betrachtete Ianto genauer. Er wirkte selbst im Schlaf angespannt und verkrampft, auch wenn sich sein Zustand im Vergleich zu wenigen Stunden vorher deutlich gebessert hatte. Jack widerstand der Versuchung, sich neben dem jungen Mann auf die Matratze zu legen und ihn zu tröstend – wissend, dass dieser Versuch wahrscheinlich alles verschlimmern würde.   
Gerade als er sich jedoch umdrehte und den Raum verlassen wollte hörte er, wie sich hinter ihm jemand auf der Matratze umdrehte und nach einer kurzen Pause in der Jack sich sicher war, dass Ianto aufgewacht war wurde er in dieser Vermutung bestätigt.  
„Jack?“ Der Captain erschrak als er die brüchige Stimme des jungen Mannes hörte und drehte sich erst dann langsam um, als er sich sicher war, dass die Überraschung von seinem Gesicht gewichen war.  
Einige Sätze formten sich in seinem Kopf, doch da er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, welcher in dieser Situation angemessen war schwieg er und sah Ianto, der sich auf die Seite gedreht hatte und ihn aus müden Augen beobachtete, stumm an.  
Ianto versuchte offenbar, die Angst die sich zweifellos in ihm ausbreitete zu unterdrücken, denn Jack sah, wie sich seine zitternden Hände fest um das Ende der Bettdecke schlossen.  
„Ist Tosh gegangen?“, wollte er dann leise wissen.  
Jack, erneut unschlüssig was er sagen sollte nickte erst nur, zwang sich dann jedoch dazu, etwas zu sagen.  
„Ja. Sie hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, aber Owen wird bald noch nach dir sehen.“  
Jack beobachtete Ianto nicken und seufzte innerlich über den Versuch eines müden Lächelns seitens des Jüngeren.  
„Ich hab dir noch etwas zu trinken gebracht. Brauchst du sonst noch irgendetwas?“  
Er hatte Mühe, seine eigene Stimme zu erkennen während er mit Ianto sprach. Sie klang beinahe ebenso brüchig und unsicher wie die des Walisers, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte sich im Bett aufzurichten.  
„Du bist doch nicht hier, um dich um mich zu kümmern, Jack.“  
Jack lächelte geschlagen und nickte schwach.  
„Du hast Recht. Aber das hat Zeit, bis es dir besser geht. Owen würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn sich dein Zustand wieder veschlechtert.“ Er sah Ianto zusammen zucken und wie sich sein Kiefer fest zusammenpresste während er nickte und sich schließlich wieder hinlegte.  
Obwohl Iantos Augen geschlossen waren, wusste Jack, dass der Jüngere darauf wartete bis er den Raum verlassen hatte um wieder einzuschlafen.  
Also warf er einen letzten Blick auf den jungen Mann auf dem Bett und verließ dann ebenso leise wie er hereingekommen war den Raum wieder.


	9. Chapter 9

Das nächste Mal wurde Ianto geweckt, als er gedämpfte Stimmen vor der Tür miteinander sprechen hörte. Offenbar waren die beiden Männer vor seiner Tür darum bemüht, leise zu sein während sie sich in den Haaren lagen. Ianto schmunzelte und stand leise auf. Er öffnete die Tür und seine Vermutung bewahrheitete sich als er Owen und Jack unmittelbar vor seinem Schlafzimmer streitend vor fand. Beide waren schlagartig still und sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Wir dachten, du schläfst noch...“, begann Jack, doch der Mediziner fiel ihm ins Wort:  
„Wie soll er bei deinem Geschrei denn bitte schlafen?“, verstummte jedoch wieder, als er den gepeinigten Ausdruck in Iantos Gesicht sah.  
„Ich hab schon gehört was passiert ist. Du setzt dich am besten irgendwo hin, damit ich mir das genauer ansehen kann.“ Ianto stutze. Was genauer ansehen? Owen musste wohl seine verwirrten Blick bemerkt haben, denn er deutete mit einer energischen Geste auf Iantos Kopf, der daraufhin eine Hand prüfend an seine Schläfe führte und vor Schmerzen zusammen zuckte. Daher kam also dieser stumpfe, pochende Schmerz den er die ganze Zeit spürte. Er musste sich den Kopf gestoßen haben, als er im Flur zusammen gebrochen war. 

Auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass Owen nur wegen der Platzwunde an seiner Schläfe gekommen war nickte Ianto und bereute es unmittelbar darauf wieder. Jetzt, da sein Unterbewusstsein von der Verletzung wusste war der Schmerz permanent.  
Er sah Owen schwach grinsen und trat stumm zur Seite um den Arzt in das, noch immer abgedunkelte Schlafzimmer zu lassen, bevor er zögerlich an Jack vorbei ging und im Badezimmer verschwand. Er konnte die Blicke beider Männer in seinem Rücken spüren und auch die Sorge, die darin lag. 

Es dauerte beinahe eine Viertelstunde bis Ianto der Meinung war, wieder halbwegs präsentabel auszusehen. Noch immer war er unnatürlich blass - die schwach verkrustete Wunde an seiner linken Schläfe hob das noch weiter hervor – und seine Augen gerötet, aber zumindest stand sein Haar nicht weiter ungebändigt in alle Richtungen ab und auch die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen waren schwächer ausgeprägt als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Als er sein Schlafzimmer wieder betrat fand er Owen auf einem Stuhl in der nähe des Bettes sitzen. Der Mediziner schaute auf und hätte Ianto es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er denken können, Owen lächelte.   
„Ich habe Jack gebeten, draußen zu warten“, erklärte er. Ianto nickte. Er war froh, dass Jack nicht dabei war, immerhin kam er sich noch immer dumm bei dem Gedanken an das Geschehene vor und außerdem verursachte die Tatsache, dass der Captain den Grund seiner Anwesenheit bisher verschwiegen hatte ein unangenehmes Ziehen in Iantos Magengegend.

Ein leise Räuspern zwang die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mannes zurück in die Wirklichkeit und er ließ sich rasch Owen gegenüber auf der Bettkante nieder und zählte unaufgefordert alle wichtigen persönlichen Daten auf um eine Amnesie auszuschließen. Owens bis dato lächelndes Gesicht wurde ernst und er nickte.   
„Weißt du auch noch, was passiert ist?“, fragte er dann und begann, routiniert Iantos Kopfwunde zu versorgen.  
„Jack hat mich suspendiert. Toshiko hat mir einige Sachen vorbeigebracht und dann muss ich mir beim Sturz im Flur den Kopf angeschlagen haben“, war die beinahe mechanische Antwort des jungen Mannes. Der Arzt hielt einen Moment inne und suchte den Blick seines Patienten.   
„Was hast du zwischen Jacks und Toshs Besuch gemacht?“  
Ianto schluckte und wich Owens Augen aus.   
„Ich nehme an ich bin auf der Couch gesessen.“  
„Du nimmst an?“  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was ich in der Zeit gemacht habe. Als Tosh geklingelt hat saß ich auf der Couch.“  
Owen nickte und fuhr mit der Versorgung der Wunde fort. Ianto sah erst wieder auf, als er Owens Blick erneut auf sich spürte und ihm bewusst wurde, dass er wohl eine ganze Weile erneut in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen sein musste, denn der Arzt musterte ihn sowohl besorgt als auch – konnte das wirklich sein? - mitleidig.  
„Fertig?“, fragte Ianto leise und Owen nickte. Er erwähnte nichts weiter, sodass der Waliser an nahm, das alles nötige getan sei. Gerade als er aufstehen wollte fuhr Owen jedoch fort.  
„Wie habe ich die Wunde versorgt?“  
Ianto sah auf und stutzte.   
„Wieso...?“  
„Beantworte die Frage.“  
Noch immer stand Sorge in Owens Blick. Sorge, aber auch ein ernster, strenger Ausdruck den Ianto bisher nicht oft bei ihm gesehen hatte und der ihn dazu veranlasste, der Aufforderung nachzukommen.   
„Du hast sie gereinigt und...“, er stockte und hob aus Reflex die Hand an seine Schläfe um die Wunde zu untersuchen. Er fühlte nichts und spürte wie seine Gesichtszüge ihm entgleisten.  
„Dachte ich es mir“, murmelte Owen und schob den Stuhl zurück.  
„Du warst weg, noch bevor ich die Betäubung setzten konnte.“  
Ianto schluckte trocken und ließ seine Hand wieder sinken.  
„Weg?“  
„Du bist beinahe zwanzig Minuten wie erstarrt da gesessen und warst nicht ansprechbar.“  
Noch immer sichtlich geschockt ließ Ianto den Blick sinken und strich sich mit dem Handrücken das Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
„So lange...? Aber wieso?“  
„Vermutlich eine Art Schutzreaktion. Ein emotionaler Schutzmechanismus“, erklärte Owen und zuckte mit den Schultern als Ianto ihn verwirrt ansah.  
„Dein Zustand war vergleichbar mit einem Schock, aber die Vitalparameter kaum verändert. Atmung und Puls waren nur ein wenig erhöht, sodass ich einfach abgewartet hab.“  
Als er Owens Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte sah Ianto wieder auf und schüttelte als Antwort auf den fragenden Blick des Mediziners schwach den Kopf.   
„Deshalb also auch meine erste Reaktion auf Jack?“

Owens Blick fiel auf den schwachen Fleck unweit ihrer Postion und er nickte.  
„Möglich. Auf psychologischer Ebene bin ich kein Fachmann. Du solltest...“  
„... mit jemandem darüber reden. Ja, ich weiß.“ Ianto bemühte sich, zu lächeln als er aufstand. „Danke für deine Hilfe, Owen.“  
Ein Arzt wusste, wann sein Patient die Kooperation verweigerte und so erhob er sich ebenfalls und sammelte seine Sachen zusammen. „Ruf mich an, wenn noch etwas sein sollte...“  
Ianto nickte stumm und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten um das Zittern zu verbergen, das sich schon wieder in ihm ausbreitete.   
„Ist Jack noch da?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus, als Owen die Hand schon am Türgriff hatte.  
Der Ältere drehte sich um und nickte stumm. Dann verharrte er so und wartete ab.  
„Ich... schickst du ihn zu mir, bevor du gehst?“  
Erneut ein Nicken und Ianto lächelte dankbar bevor er sich zurück auf die Matratze sinken ließ und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack war sich sicher, wenn er auf seine Füße hinab blicken würde, würde er ein mehrere Zentimeter tiefes Loch sehen, dass durch sein nervöses Herumlaufen in den letzten paar Stunden entstanden war.   
Owen hatte ihn wieder in die Küche verbannt mit der Begründung, mit Ianto allein sprechen zu wollen und natürlich hatte Jack ihm nach einigen Hin und Her nachgegeben.   
Der Mediziner wusste vermutlich besser darüber Bescheid, wie man mit jemandem wie Ianto in einer solchen Situation umging, denn offenbar hatte er selbst die Situation durch sein Handeln bisher nur verschlimmert.  
Ein leises Räuspern ließ Jack aufschrecken und er sah Owen im Türrahmen der kleinen Küche stehen.  
„Und?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus, doch der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Geste die, ausgeführt von einem Arzt, in Jack ein seltsames Gefühl auslöste. Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, sodass Owen sich nach einigen Sekunden erklärte.  
„Augenscheinlich geht es ihm gut, aber... er ist während der Untersuchung weggetreten. Fast 20 Minuten lang hat er absolut nichts mitbekommen. Ich vermute – und ich betone: vermute – dass es sich bei der Reaktion um eine psychologische Abwehrreaktion handelt.“  
Diese Erklärung ließ Jack verdutzt inne halten.  
„Abwehrreaktion weswegen?“  
„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher... ich denke es könnte schlicht an der Tatsache gelegen haben, dass seine letzten zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen mit Kannibalen waren, die ihn beinahe abgeschlachtet hätten.“   
Owen warf Jack einen eindeutigen Blick zu und senkte seine Stimme als er fort fuhr:  
„Nach dem wie du und Tosh mir sein Verhalten in letzter Zeit beschrieben haben liegt der Gedanke tatsächlich ziemlich nahe, meinst du nicht?“  
„Was willst du damit sagen? Dass Ianto Angst vor uns hat, wegen dem was diese... Monster... ihm angetan haben?“  
Als er den Mediziner die Schultern zucken sah seufzte Jack leise. Natürlich könnte er verstehen, falls man nach so einem Erlebnis Angst vor physischem Kontakt hatte, aber Iantos Verhalten wirkte auf ihn weniger wie die allgemeine Angst vor Körperkontakt als eher wie eine blinde Panik in seiner, Jacks, Gegenwart.  
Jack sah gerade noch rechtzeitig auf um den Hauch einer Zustimmung auf Owens Gesicht zu erkennen.   
„Er hat Angst. Wieso und wovor genau, darauf will ich mich nicht festlegen. Aber offenbar scheint es dich ganz besonders zu betreffen.“ Jack nickte schwach und es kostete ihn den Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung, Owen nicht zu zeigen wie verletzt er war und wie nahe ihm Iantos Panik wirklich ging.  
„Vielleicht hattest du einfach nur das Pech, ihm als einer der ersten eine schlechte Botschaft überbracht zu haben“ - er spielte auf die Suspendierung an, ganz klar - „und das war der Auslöser für eine tiefer sitzende Angst. Oder so etwas...“  
Hätte Jack es nicht besser gewusst hätte er denken können, Owen versuchte ihn zu trösten doch so nickte er erneut und versuchte die Fassade zu wahren während er innerlich um Fassung kämpfte.   
„Also... hat er irgendwas gesagt?“  
„Ja. Er will dich sehen.“  
Mit vielem hatte Jack gerechnet. An oberster Stelle damit, dass Ianto ihn aus der Wohnung verscheuchen würde, aber nicht damit, dass er ihn zu sich bat.  
„Hat er das gesagt?“, fragte er nach und musste dabei schmerzlich feststellen, dass ihm mit dieser Frage seine so mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Mimik entgleist war. Owen verdrehte die Augen während er sich zum Gehen wandte.  
„Spreche ich Chinesisch?“   
Jack zuckte die Schultern und blieb im Türrahmen der Küche stehen.  
„Ich schätze nicht. Ich würde dich aber trotzdem verstehen, weißt du...“  
Ein erneutes Augenrollen seitens des Arztes folgte, bevor er die Wohnungstür öffnete und währenddessen etwas in seinen nicht-vorhandenen-Bart murmelte von dem Jack nur noch das Ende hören konnte: „Ihr braucht beide einen Psychiater... einen verdammt guten.“

Auch wenn Owen es geschafft hatte, Jack ein wenig aufzumuntern und die vorherrschende Anspannung ein bisschen nachgelassen hatte, so brauchte Jack trotzdem noch fast fünf Minuten bis er sich gefasst hatte und sachte an die Schlafzimmertür klopfte.   
Als sich auch nach dem zweiten Klopfen nichts tat begann Jack zu glauben, dass Ianto vielleicht wieder eingeschlafen war, während eine leise Stimme ihm zuflüsterte, dass ebenso gut etwas passiert sein könnte. Gerade hatte er sich dazu durch gerungen, die Tür zu öffnen um herauszufinden welcher Teil von ihm richtig lag, als sie von selbst aufging.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jack seine Stimme wiederfand.  
„Owen sagte, du wolltest mit mir sprechen?“  
Ianto nickte stumm während sein Blick an Jack vorbeiging und offenbar etwas im Rest der Wohnung suchte.  
„Er ist gegangen“, erklärte Jack ruhig und trat einen Schritt zurück um sein Gegenüber nicht zu verunsichern. Das brachte ihm ein schwaches, aufgesetztes Lächeln ein von dem er sich sicher war, dass Ianto nicht einmal versucht hatte es aufrichtig wirken zu lassen.  
Mehrere Sekunden verstrichen in denen keiner der beiden etwas sagte, bis Ianto sich leise räusperte und mit einem schwachen Kopfnicken in Richtung Küche deutete.   
Jack war erleichtert als er Ianto in den Raum folgte, in dem er die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte. Er hätte sich nicht wohl gefühlt, hätte das Gespräch aufgrund Iantos Zustand im Wohn- oder gar Schlafzimmer stattfinden müssen. Es hätte sich nicht richtig angefühlt, schließlich spürte er nur zu deutlich, dass irgendetwas noch immer und deutlich mehr präsent als vor wenigen Wochen zwischen ihnen stand und deshalb hielt er es für das Beste, eine gewisse Distanz zu wahren.

Das leise Kratzen auf dem Küchenboden als ein Stuhl verrückt wurde ließ Jack aufschrecken.  
Er hatte Ianto für den Moment ganz vergessen, der ihn nun auffordernd ansah und selbst am Küchentisch Platz nahm, während Jack noch immer mitten in der Küche stand.  
Schnell ließ der Captain sich daraufhin auf einen der zwei verbleibenden freien Stühle fallen und versuchte es mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.  
Gerade als er sich fragte, ob Ianto wohl von ihm erwartete, den Anfang zu machen brach der Jüngere die Stille.  
„Ich nehme an, Owen hat dir alles erzählt...“  
Das war keine Frage, wie Jack bemerkte, sondern eine Feststellung. Eine Feststellung, mit der Ianto falsch lag wie Jack ihm mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln anzeigte.  
„Er hat mir kurz berichtet, was er denkt. Was wirklich mit der los ist, konnte er mir nicht sagen.“  
Er bedachte Ianto mit einem prüfenden Blick als dieser resignierende den Kopf senkte und etwas murmelte.  
Jack verzichtete darauf, danach zu fragen und fuhr fort, so einfühlsam und verständnisvoll wie es ihm möglich war:  
„Sowohl er als auch Tosh geben mir die Schuld daran, weißt du? Und ich würde gerne von dir wissen, ob es meine Schuld ist, oder ob sie sich irren. Bevor wir das nicht wissen, wird es schwer, dir zu helfen...“  
Er versuchte es erneut mit einem Lächeln, doch als er in Iantos enttäuschte und wütende Augen blickte, wusste er, dass es sinnlos war und er – mal wieder – das falsche gesagt hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

War Jack also nur immer noch da, weil er sich schuldig fühlte an Iantos Zustand?  
Schien er jetzt nur so bemüht um ihn, um sein eigenes Gewissen zu beruhigen?  
Ianto spürte, wie sein Magen sich schmerzhaft verkrampfte und sich die Küche um ihn herum zu drehen begann, doch er kämpfte gegen seinen Körper an und verdrängte den Schwindel, der ihn zu übermannen drohte.

„Du bist also nur hier, um dich selbst besser zu fühlen?“, zischte er und schaffte es dabei nicht ganz, die Enttäuschung und Wut aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
„Du bist nur hier, weil die anderen es dir gesagt haben?“

Er spürte wie sein Hals trockener wurde und ihm das Sprechen erschwerte, doch trotzdem blieb sein Blick fest und direkt auf Jack gerichtet, dem mittlerweile bewusst geworden zu sein schien, dass er einen falschen Eindruck vermittelte und jetzt abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Nein, Ianto. So hab ich das nicht gemeint und das weißt du auch. Ich bin hier, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache – wie Gwen, Tosh und Owen auch – und um festzustellen, wem du die Schuld daran gibst. Wir versuchen alle nur, das Problem zu lösen“, erklärte er und konnte erleichtert feststellen, wie Ianto sich wieder etwas beruhigte.

Der Jüngere nickte schwach und strich sich mit der Hand einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, die ihm jetzt, da er die letzte Zeit im Bett verbracht hatte, völlig ungebändigt ins Gesicht fielen.  
Einige Momente herrschte Stille, bis Ianto erneut das Wort ergriff; ruhiger und beinahe verschüchtert diesmal.  
„Ich... meine Reaktion auf dich tut mir Leid.“   
Die Worte waren derart leise, dass Jack Mühe hatte, sie zu verstehen doch er nickte und lächelte aufmunternd.

„Tosh hat mir von deinem Traum erzählt. Deine Reaktion war nur normal“, erwiderte er sacht und versuchte dabei, beruhigend auf sein Gegenüber zu wirken, welches mittlerweile den Kopf gesenkt hatte und schwach zitterte.

Schnell streckte Jack die Hand aus und griff über den schmalen Tisch hinweg nach Iantos Arm, welchen er ohne viel Druck festhielt.  
„Es ist niemandem etwas passiert, Ianto. Und wir lassen den Teppich reinigen, falls es das ist.“

Jack wusste, dass Ianto beinahe zu krankhafter Ordnungsliebe neigte und vielleicht setzte ihm ein solcher Fleck auf dem Schlafzimmerboden mehr zu, als anderen Menschen, doch der Waliser verneinte stumm und entzog Jack seinen Arm. 

Er wirkte dabei nicht hektisch oder panisch, sondern eher unsicher und verängstigt, weshalb Jack beschloss, ihn nicht weiter zu bedrängen auch wenn ihn das Bild, das sich ihm bot etwas verstörte.

Da saß ein junger Mann von 24 Jahren vor ihm und verhielt sich wie ein verstörtes Grundschulkind, dass sich nicht traute, seinen Eltern zu beichten, dass es die Lieblingsvase der Mutter hatte fallen lassen. Jack musterte Ianto aufmerksam und kam schon nach kurzer Zeit zu dem Schluss, dass er mit seinem Vergleich nicht einmal falsch lag.  
Ianto schämte sich für irgendetwas.

Etwas, was er nicht hätte tun sollen und von dem er wusste, dass es falsch war.  
Etwas, das er sich nicht zu beichten traute.  
Jack dachte nach und ließ dabei den jungen Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tisches nicht aus den Augen. Ihm fiel jedoch auch nach fast fünf Minuten in denen er Ianto, der nahezu auf seinem Stuhl kauerte, nachdenklich angestarrt hatte kein Grund ein, wieso er sich so verhielt. Also entschloss er sich, zu fragen. Vorsichtig natürlich, denn immerhin war es schon ein großer Schritt, dass Ianto überhaupt wieder mit ihm sprach.

„Du musst es mir nicht sagen, aber... gibt es etwas Bestimmtes, weshalb du dich so verhältst?“  
Fast schon erschrocken zuckte der Schwarzhaarige zusammen und Jack sah, wie sich der ganze Körper des Jüngeren anspannte. Erneut hob er beschwichtigend die Hände und wollte ihn gerade erneut beruhigen, als Ianto leise und mit schwacher Stimme sprach:  
„Ich... hätte das nicht träumen dürfen.“

Jack musste einige Augenblicke nachdenken, bis er feststellte, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte und Ianto sich wirklich für seinen Traum entschuldigte. Fassungslos sah er ihn an.  
„Das... du entschuldigst dich für einen Traum? Für etwas, was dir dein Unterbewusstsein aufgezwungen hat?“

Der Anblick des Mannes, der wie ein geschlagener Hund und mit Tränen in den Augen auf der anderen Seite des Tisches kauerte rief in Jack das unbändige Verlangen wach, ihn einfach nur in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
Etwas, was er schließlich auch tat, obwohl sein Verstand ihn nahezu anschrie, dass er damit die Dinge verkomplizieren würde. 

Er schob dennoch bestimmt seinen Stuhl zurück und ging dennoch um den Tisch herum. Er zog dennoch den jungen Mann auf die Füße und schloss ihn in die Arme, obwohl er spürte, wie sich der andere Körper merklich versteifte und vor ihm zurück zuckte.

„Dass du so etwas träumst nach allem was passiert ist, ist vollkommen nachvollziehbar“, flüsterte er ihm beruhigend zu und hielt den schmaleren Körper eisern an seinen gepresst, nicht gewillt nachzugeben bis Ianto wirklich versuchte, sich zu befreien.

„Du kannst nicht immer alles verbergen, Ianto. Ich hab es dir schon mal gesagt und ich sage es dir solange, bis du es verstehst: Wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen und damit du alles, was dir zugestoßen ist verarbeiten kannst. Meinst du, irgendjemand hätte bei Torchwood gearbeitet ohne mindestens einmal einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu erleiden?“, an dieser Stelle lachte Jack leise auf und schob den jüngeren an den Schultern genau soweit von sich, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, „Natürlich nicht. Aber jedes Mal war das Team für denjenigen da. Das war zweihundert Jahre lang so und wird sich für dich ganz sicher nicht ändern.“

Was danach passierte konnte Jack nicht direkt sehen, aber trotzdem wusste er genau, was geschah; Iantos Körper sackte in sich zusammen und wäre mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit zu Boden gefallen, hätte Jack ihn nicht festgehalten und aus seiner Kehle war ein trockenes Schluchzen zu hören, welches den geschwächten Körper immer wieder heftig erzittern ließ.

Und obwohl es Jack innerlich schmerzte, das jüngste Mitglied seines Teams so zu sehen war er doch über alle Maßen erleichtert, dass Ianto nicht weiter versuchte, seinen Zustand vor ihm zu verbergen.   
Er hielt ihn selbst dann noch im Arm, fest an sich gepresst, als Iantos Körper bereits der Erschöpfung nachgegeben hatte und er in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war, der bei weitem nicht so friedlich zu sein schien, wie Jack es gerne gehabt hätte, denn des öfteren war ein schwaches Wimmern aus Iantos Kehle zu hören, bevor er sich wieder schutzsuchend an Jacks Hemd festkrallte. Dieser wartete fast eine halbe Stunde in äußerst unbequemer Haltung auf dem Küchenboden, bis er sich dazu entschloss, den Waliser ins Bett zu tragen, damit er vielleicht endlich einmal die Erholung bekam, nach der er sich offenbar mit jeder Faser sehnte.

Das eigentliche Problem wurde ihm aber erst gewahr, als er den zitternden Körper auf dem unordentlichen Bett ablegte und feststellte, dass Iantos Hand noch immer den Stoff seines Hemdes umklammert hielt und offenbar nicht gewillt war, loszulassen. Scheinbar sehnte der junge Mann sich nach Nähe – wenn auch nur unterbewusst – und Jack machte sich in diesem Moment viel zu große Sorgen, als das er sie ihm verweigert hätte.  
Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, wäre er ohne zu zögern zu Ianto ins Bett gestiegen und hätte ihn im Arm gehalten, bis der Jüngere erwacht wäre, aber andererseits wollte er ihn nicht verschrecken oder gar weiter bedrängen.

Also entschied er sich für eine Art Mittelweg indem er sich neben die schlafende Gestalt auf die Bettkante setzte – sein Rücken würde es ihm danken – und sachte Iantos verkrampfte Hand von seiner Brust löste und in seine nahm.  
Augenblicklich entspannte sich der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Schlafenden etwas und auch das Wimmern wurde schwächer, bis es nach einigen Minuten gänzlich verstummte und die regelmäßigen Atemzüge beider Männer als einziges Geräusch im Raum zurück ließ.


	12. Chapter 12

Ein seltsames, im ersten Moment undefinierbares Geräusch ließ Jack aufschrecken. Ein leises, regelmäßiges Piepsen aus... seiner Hosentasche? Merklich desorientiert fischte er sein Handy aus der Tasche und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern wieso er schlafend auf Iantos Bettkante saß, unweit des Walisers selbst.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich auf seinen Lippen ein schwaches Lächeln abzeichnete als er erleichtert feststellte, dass Ianto seine Hand wieder losgelassen hatte. 

Lautlos schob er den Stuhl zurück und verließ mit leisen Schritten das Schlafzimmer ehe er den Anruf entgegennahm.  
„Ja?“  
„Jack! Ist irgendwas passiert?“, hörte er Gwens aufgeregte Stimme vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

Noch etwas schlaftrunken schüttelte der Amerikaner den Kopf, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte und er zusätzlich verbal verneinte.  
„Wieso? Was ist los?“  
„Wir versuchen jetzt schon zum dritten Mal, dich zu erreichen aber du bist bisher nicht an dein Handy gegangen. Ist irgendwas mit Ianto?“  
Automatisch riskierte Jack einen Blick durch die, nur angelehnte, Schlafzimmertür.

„Nein. Alles in Ordnung. Er schläft. Weshalb wolltet ihr mich sprechen?“  
Seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal ernst, denn wenn sein Team ihn anrief und von „wir“ sprach war das Problem in der Regel überdurchschnittlich.  
Eine lange, etwas beklemmende Pause folgte während der Jack beinahe die Beherrschung verloren hätte, ehe Gwen fort fuhr.  
„Wir... also... wollten nur Fragen, wie es Ianto geht. Hat er sich beruhigt?“  
Jack hörte sich selbst leise Seufzen und spürte, wie die eben aufgebaute Anspannung wieder von ihm ab fiel.  
„Ja. Ich denke, wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg. Vielleicht ist er in einer Woche oder zwei schon wieder fit genug für die Arbeit.“

Erneut folgte eine Pause, diesmal jedoch kürzer als die vorherige.  
„Darüber wollten wir auch mit dir sprechen.“  
Da war es also wieder. Das Thema, bei dem sein Team geschlossen gegen ihn stand während sie versuchten, ihn dazu zu bewegen, Ianto schon jetzt wieder zur Arbeit zuzulassen. Jack seufzte erneut, diesmal jedoch in Frustration und schloss leise die Tür die ihn von dem schlafenden Ianto trennte ganz ehe er sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

„Ich höre.“  
„Wir sind der Meinung, dass du Ianto unrecht tust indem du ihn ausschließt. Hast du nicht gesehen, was du damit anrichtest?“  
Jack konnte nicht umhin die Augen zu verdrehen als er die selben Argumente wie bei der letzten Diskussion dieses Themas hörte und sofort erklang Gwens Stimme wieder über das Telefon.  
„Wage es ja nicht, genervt die Augen zu verdrehen, Jack Harkness!“  
Ertappt warf der Captain einen prüfenden Blick auf sein Mobiltelefon und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Manchmal war diese Frau wirklich unheimlich.

„Ich verstehe euren Standpunkt ja. Aber es wäre viel zu gefährlich ihn in einem solchen Zustand im Hub zu haben. Er hat seit Tagen kaum gegessen und was, wenn er während der Fütterung der Weevils einfach abschaltet?“

Während er sprach nahm er ein Glas aus einem der Hängeschränke und füllte es mit Wasser.

„Verstehst du, Gwen? Ich kann das nicht verantworten.“  
Offenbar verstand sie, denn es entstand erneut eine Pause die Jack die Zeit gab, sein Glas mit wenigen Zügen zu leeren und es erneut zu füllen.  
„Und was wäre, wenn er nicht als Angestellter dort ist, sondern als Freund?“, startete Gwen einen erneuten versuch und provozierte damit erneut ein Augenrollen Seitens Jack.  
„Er soll also den ganzen Tag auf dem Sofa sitzen und uns beim Arbeiten zusehen? Du kennst Ianto, Gwen. Meinst du wirklich, er wird nicht versuchen uns zu helfen?“

„Du hast Recht...“  
Diesmal war es an Gwen, zu seufzen.  
„Aber willst du ihn den ganzen Tag alleine lassen? Du hast ja gesehen, was passiert ist. Und wir haben hier zu viel zu tun um bei ihm zu sein.“  
Damit hatte sie nicht Unrecht, wie Jack feststellen musste, doch noch immer erschien ihm die Option Ianto in seinem momentanen Zustand in den Hub zu bringen einfach zu riskant. Nicht nur für Ianto allein, sondern schlimmstenfalls für das ganze Team.  
„Ich denke drüber nach und werde das mit Ianto besprechen sobald er aufwacht, in Ordnung?“, versuchte er, sie zu beschwichtigen. Schließlich würde es Ianto vermutlich kein Stück gefallen, wenn er erneut über seinen Kopf hinweg entschied und den Zorn des Jüngeren auf sich zu ziehen war etwas, was er um ihrer beider Namen in nächster Zeit tunlichst vermeiden wollte.

Gwen schien zwar überrascht darüber, dass er weiterhin bei Ianto bleiben wollte, widersprach jedoch nicht und sagte stattdessen zu, ihn über etwaige Rissaktivitäten zu informieren, wenn sie seine Hilfe brauchten. Etwas, mit dem Jack vollständig zufrieden war, sodass er sich daraufhin knapp verabschiedete und das Gespräch beendete ehe er ein weiteres sauberes Glas aus dem Schrank nahm und es ebenfalls mit Wasser füllte.

Das erste Glas ließ er einfach in der Küche stehen, doch das zweite trug er behutsam und so leise wie es ihm möglich war zurück ins Schlafzimmer wo er es auf dem Nachttisch abstellte.  
Er selbst entschied sich dagegen, sich wieder zu Ianto ans Bett zu setzen denn augenscheinlich träumte der Schwarzhaarige mittlerweile ruhig und war nicht mehr auf seine Anwesenheit angewiesen.   
Jack spürte, wie ihn beim Gedanken daran eine leichte Traurigkeit überkam, doch dann rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass Ianto sich vermutlich nicht an viel erinnerte, denn immerhin war er ziemlich aufgewühlt gewesen und es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn er nicht direkt in den ersten Sekunden nach dem Aufwachen mit einem solchen Schock wie dem eigenen Boss im Schlafzimmer konfrontiert wurde. 

Demzufolge zog er sich unmittelbar nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Ianto weiterhin selig schlief wieder in die Küche zurück. Er hätte sich umsehen können und vielleicht ein Buch zum Lesen gefunden, doch aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich in der kleinen Wohnung seltsam fremd und hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Ianto es billigen würde, wenn er in seinen Sachen herum schnüffelte und deshalb beschloss Jack, abzuwarten bis sein jüngstes Team-Mitglied erwachte und zweifellos nach ihm suchen würde.

Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es fast neun Uhr abends war und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Iantos Körper aufgrund der Belastungen der letzten Tage nicht die ganze Nacht verlangen würde um sich zu erholen.

Er war zwar niemand, der sich schnell langweilte – diese Eigenschaft durfte man bei einer Lebensspanne wie seiner weiß Gott nicht aufweisen – aber wer saß schon gerne eine ganze Nacht untätig in einer kleinen Küche? Besonders, wenn einen die ständigen Sorgen um den jungen Mann der wenige Zimmer weiter friedlich schlief plagten.

Glücklicherweise erwiesen sich Jack Befürchtungen als unbegründet, denn nur knapp eine halbe Stunde später hörte er leise Schritte auf dem Flur und wenige Augenblicke danach stand Ianto in der Küchentür. Er wirkte verschlafen, aber schon deutlich gesünder als noch während ihres Gesprächs. Allerdings stimmte die Tatsache, dass er offenbar den Blickkontakt zu Jack scheute nachdenklich, der Captain entschied sich aber dafür, es fürs erste dabei zu belassen und abzuwarten.

„Sie sind noch hier, Sir?“  
Ganz offenbar war er darum bemüht, seine Worte nicht abwertend oder patzig klingen zu lassen und ebenso offenbar war er damit gescheitert.  
Doch Jack ging nicht auf den Tonfall seiner Stimme ein sondern nickte nur.  
„Ja. Ich würde gern noch etwas mit dir besprechen.“

Der Waliser wirkte überrascht, aber er nickte schwach und nahm ohne weiteres Zögern wieder auf der anderen Seite des Tisches platz, allerdings vermied er noch immer scheu den Augenkontakt und starrte stattdessen seine eigenen Füße an.  
Jack räusperte sich einmal, doch auch dadurch erhielt er nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit, sodass er sich schließlich dazu entschloss, einfach zu berichten worüber er mit Ianto hatte sprechen wollen.

„Ich hatte eine Diskussion mit Gwen darüber, ob und wann du wieder zurück an die Arbeit sollst, aber ich wollte nichts Entscheiden, bis ich nicht weiß, wie du darüber denkst.“  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden und einen kurzen, scheuen Blick von Ianto, bis dieser darauf antwortete.  
„Wieso fragen Sie mich jetzt, Sir? Normalerweise entscheiden Sie doch auch über Jedermanns Kopf hinweg.“

Jack war einen Moment lang verblüfft darüber, wie schnell der Jüngere es geschafft hatte, seine Stimme genauso neutral und desinteressiert wie immer klingen zu lassen, doch dann schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite.  
„Richtig. Und letztes Mal war meine Entscheidung ganz offensichtlich falsch, deshalb würde ich jetzt gerne deine Meinung dazu hören.“

Ein Schulterzucken folgte, das Jack nach Außen hin eindeutig an einen verstimmten Teenager erinnerte, doch wenn ihn seine Menschenkenntnis nicht täuschte war Ianto lediglich in gewissem Maße überfordert.  
„Weißt du“, fuhr er deshalb schließlich fort, „warum nimmst du dir nicht die Zeit dir darüber Gedanken zu machen und sagst mir in den nächsten Tagen Bescheid.“

Damit schob er den Stuhl zurück, setzte sein echtestes falsches Lächeln auf und machte sich daran die Küche zu verlassen während er geistig langsam von zehn rückwärts zählte.  
Gerade als er bei drei angekommen war hörte er hinter sich das Rücken eines Küchenstuhls auf dem Fußboden und bei zwei rief Ianto zögerlich seinen Namen.  
Jack blieb stehen und drehte sich um, erleichtert, dass es ihm gelungen war Ianto richtig einzuschätzen und darum bemüht, sich diese Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ja?“  
„Ich... Du würdest mich wirklich einfach so zurückkommen lassen?“, fragte Ianto leise und seine Verwirrung stand ihm nahezu ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
Jack nickte und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen ehe er sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Auf den plötzlichen Wechsel vom „Sie“ zum „Du“ ging er nicht ein, denn er wusste, dass Ianto damit keinesfalls Respektlosigkeit ausdrücken wollte.

„Wieso?“   
Der Waliser kam zögerlich einige Schritte näher.  
„Wieso hältst du mir erst diesen Vortrag darüber, dass ich nicht zur Arbeit tauge und lässt mich dann einfach so zurückkommen?“

Jack dachte einen Moment lang nach bevor er antwortete.  
„Wir alle machen Fehler, oder?“  
Dieser kurze Satz reichte, um Iantos Gesicht aufleuchten zu lassen als er schließlich nickte.  
Doch der junge Mann kannte seinen Vorgesetzten gut und so wurde er sehr schnell wieder ernst.  
„Da gibt’s doch einen Haken, nicht wahr, Jack?“  
„Hmm... nur die Bitte an dich, dich etwas zurück zu halten. Und die, dich regelmäßig von Owen untersuchen zu lassen.“  
Offenbar waren das Bedingungen, mit denen sein Gegenüben gerechnet hatte denn Jack sah ihn erneut lächeln.  
„Dann würde ich mich freuen, wieder zur Arbeit kommen zu dürfen.“


	13. Chapter 13

Jack war sich wohl bewusst darüber, dass er Ianto darüber im Unklaren gelassen hatte, dass dieser sich nicht nur mit der Arbeit zurückhalten sollte, sondern am besten den ganzen Tag still auf der Couch verbrachte, aber hätte er dem Jüngeren davon erzählt, wäre die Unterhaltung womöglich erneut aus dem Ruder gelaufen und das wollte Jack nicht riskieren.  
Dass er sich schonen sollte konnte Owen seinem Patienten selbst sagen, beschloss Jack während er, gefolgt von Ianto, die verborgene Tür innerhalb des Touristenbüros öffnete.

Es war nach halb neun, wie Jack mit einem raschen Blick auf sein rechtes Handgelenk feststellte, also sollte das restliche Team bereits im Hub versammelt und an der Arbeit sein. Er selbst war zwar im Verkauf der letzten Nacht in sein Schlafzimmer unterhalb seines Arbeitsbereichs zurückgekehrt, hatte die Torchwood Basis jedoch verlassen, noch bevor der erste Mitarbeiter sich zum Dienst gemeldet hatte um Ianto von Zuhause abzuholen. Owen war der Meinung, dass es nicht sicher sei, wenn Ianto selbst fuhr und Jack stimmte ihm zu, auch wenn er dem jungen Mann das nicht gesagt hatte.

Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Ianto nicht protestiert, sondern war bereits vollkommen angezogen und fertig für die Arbeit gewesen als Jack gegen acht bei ihm geklingelt hatte – fast so, als hätte er gewusst, dass man ihn würde abholen kommen. Während der Fahrt war er ebenfalls seltsam ruhig gewesen und Jack hatte sich einige Male dabei erwischt, wie er sich gewundert hatte, ob die letzten Tage eventuell nur eine Art Albtraum gewesen waren und in Wirklichkeit gar nie stattgefunden hatten.   
Aber natürlich hatten sie das, immerhin gäbe es sonst keinen Grund, Ianto zur Arbeit abzuholen.

Der Weg nach unten, in die verborgenen Teile der Basis, schien Jack wesentlich länger zu dauern als normalerweise, was vermutlich zu einem großen Teil daran lag, dass er meistens entweder von einem aufregenden Einsatz oder mit dringenden Neuigkeiten diesen Weg zurücklegte – seltener einfach zum morgendlichen Arbeitsbeginn.  
Als die beiden dann endlich durch die alarmgesicherte Tür in den Arbeitsbereich traten geschah, womit Jack gerechnet hatte.

Die Erste, die reagierte war Gwen.  
„Jack! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Was ist...“ und dann entdeckte sie Ianto und der aufgeregte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wich augenblicklich einem breiten, warmen Lächeln.  
„Ianto! Wie schön, dass du wieder da bist!“  
Jack entging der kurze, zufriedene Blick in seine Richtung während Gwen von ihrem Schreibtisch aufsprang und Ianto um den Hals fiel, aber er ignorierte ihn und legte stattdessen dem jungen Waliser zu seiner Rechten eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Wenn du hier fertig bist melde dich bitte bei Owen, ja? Und danach würde ich ihn und dich gerne in meinem Büro sehen.“  
Damit verschwand er in besagtem Büro und ließ einen leicht verwirrten Ianto zurück.

Es dauerte beinahe zwanzig Minuten bis er Gwens und Toshs umarmungsreiche Begrüßung hinter sich hatte. Vermutlich waren sie einfach immer noch besorgt um ihn, überlegte sich Ianto während er zielstrebig den Mediziner des Teams an seinem üblichen Arbeitsplatz – dem Autopsie-Bereich – aufsuchte.

Owen hatte, soweit Ianto das sagen konnte, nur kurz aufgeschaut als er zusammen mit Jack den Hub betreten hatte und schien dennoch bestens darüber informiert, dass er sich an diesem Morgen noch einmal um Ianto kümmern sollte.  
Der Arbeitsbereich war erstaunlich aufgeräumt – eine Tatsache, die Ianto in der Regel nur dann erlebte, wenn er selbst dafür verantwortlich war und allem Anschein nach hatte der Mediziner nur auf ihn gewartet.

„Er hat also nachgegeben“, stellte Owen mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns fest, während er den Hemdärmel seines Patienten nach oben schob und eine Spritze ansetzte.  
Ianto nickte und drehte rasch den Kopf zu Seite als er eine leichte Übelkeit aufkommen spürte. Er reagierte auf scharfe und spitze Objekte noch immer leicht panisch und wollte vermeiden, dass man ihn deswegen für schwach hielt.  
Es hatte ihn – und vermutlich auch das Team – lange genug gekostet um Jack zu überreden, dass er wieder fit genug zum arbeiten war und das wollte er jetzt nicht verspielen.

Aber wenn er sich gedacht hatte, dass Owen nichts von seinem Verhalten mitbekam, dann hatte er sich geirrt, denn nachdem der Arzt mit den routinemäßigen Untersuchungen fertig war setzte er sich, zu Iantos erstaunen, neben ihn auf den Arbeitstisch.  
Es vergingen einige Sekunden in denen der Waliser sich seltsam beobachtet fühlte, obwohl Owen in eine vollkommen andere Richtung sah, bevor er schließlich erneut angesprochen wurde.

„Also... gab es noch weitere Ausfälle von denen du weißt?“  
Ianto vermutete, dass die Frage auf seinen Aussetzer vom vergangenen Tag bezogen war und so schüttelte er den Kopf. Er selbst wusste von nichts, aber vielleicht hatte Jack es ihm auch einfach nicht gesagt.  
„Das ist gut“, fuhr Owen fort und nickte aufmunternd.  
„Mit etwas Glück war das nur eine einmalige Sache und wir müssen uns nicht weiter Sorgen machen.“

Jetzt war es an Ianto, zu nicken. Er hatte zwar immer noch das Gefühl, hinter einer Art Vorhang gefangen zu sein und alles wie durch einen Schleier wahrzunehmen, aber das lag vielleicht auch einfach an den letzten Tagen und den damit verbundenen psychischen Anstrengungen.  
Er ging davon aus, dass die Untersuchung vorbei war und war gerade dabei, aufzustehen als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
Owen sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Trotzdem möchte ich, dass du mir sofort Bescheid sagst, wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Auch mitten in der Nacht, klar?“  
Ein verunsichertes Nicken Seitens Ianto war die einzige Antwort, die der Arzt darauf erhielt und so standen beide nach einer kurzen Pause auf.  
„Jack wollte uns sehen“, erklärte der Jüngere während er seinen Hemdärmel wieder richtete.  
„Dachte ich mir...“

~*~*~

Eine halbe Stunden später saßen beiden immer noch in Jacks Büro und unterzogen sich den Fragen, die ihr Chef hatte und die zum größten Teil an Owen gerichtet waren und sich auf Iantos Gesundheitszustand bezogen.  
Während Owen ihm seine Vermutung schilderte hatte Ianto die Zeit, sich über Jack zu wundern.  
Er wirkte angespannte... gestresst... oder vielleicht auch einfach nur besorgt?  
Allerdings hatte er seinen Captain schon oft genug besorgt gesehen um zu wissen, dass sich Sorge in der Regel lautstark und beinahe aggressiv äußerte. Nicht ruhig und nachdenklich.  
Hatte er Jack vielleicht mit irgendetwas beleidigt oder wütend gemacht?  
Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, sein Boss hätte sein Verhalten verstanden und es nicht persönlich genommen.

So in Gedanken versunken schreckte Ianto erst auf, als er eine Stille um sich herum wahrnahm und die Blicke zweiter Männer auf sich spürte.  
„Was? Ich... Entschuldigung. Ich war in Gedanken...“  
Er spürte Owens bohrenden Blick an seiner Seite und schüttelte mild den Kopf.  
„Ich habe wirklich nur Nachgedacht, Owen.“  
Jack schien ebenfalls nicht beruhigt, aber er versuchte, sich offenbar nichts anmerken zu lassen, denn er nickte.  
„Ich habe dich eben gebeten, Ianto, die Dinge langsam angehen zu lassen. In den nächsten Tagen wird dich jemand morgens abholen – aber rechne besser nicht vor neun Uhr damit.  
Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass du die Fütterungen in den Zellen alleine machst und wenn du in die Archive gehst meldest du dich bitte jede halbe Stunde bei mir oder, falls ich nicht da bin, bei irgendjemand anderem. Verstanden?“

Ianto nickte ernst und warf Owen einen Seitenblick zu. Die stumme Bejahung des Mediziners verriet ihm, dass es für seine Gesundheit das Beste war, wenn er sich an Jacks Anweisungen hielt – etwas, was er auch ohne den Arzt gewusst hätte.

„Gut. Da das jetzt geklärt ist... wie wär's mit Kaffee?“ Jack grinsen und Ianto spürte Owen neben sich die Augen verdrehen. Der Arzt wollte offenbar gerade etwas sagen, als sein Patient aufstand.  
„Ich denke, das krieg' ich hin.“

~*~*~

Falsch gedacht.  
Das wurde Ianto wenige Minuten später klar, als er vor der Kaffeemaschine stand und keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was er tun musste um den Automaten dazu zu bewegen, Kaffee zu machen. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich genau wusste, was zu tun war. Dass er die Maschine sonst im Schlaf bedienen konnte.  
Owen hatte sich geirrt. Es war keine einmalige Sache gewesen.  
Das Tablett fest an sich drückend schnappte Ianto nach Luft und stützte sich vorsichtshalber an der Arbeitsfläche ab als er spürte, wie sein Brustkorb sich schmerzhaft verkrampfte und ihm das atmen erschwerte.  
In seiner Panik bemerkte er nicht, wie Toshiko sich ihm langsam näherte und schließlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
„Ianto? Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung? Soll ich Owen holen?“

Er schüttelte hastig den Kopf.  
„Nur ein wenig schwindelig. Ich hab heute noch nichts gegessen. Danke, ...“  
Er begann zu husten und spürte, wie das Tablett seinen Fingern entglitt und lautstark zu Boden fiel. Der Blick der Japanerin begegnete seinem und er spürte, wie Hilflosigkeit ihn übermannte und nackte Panik ihn abermals durchflutete.

„...“  
Alles was er noch hörte, war, wie sie nach Owen und Jack rief während er langsam und nach Luft schnappend zu Boden glitt.  
„Ianto! Ganz ruhig! Owen ist gleich da“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, doch er konnte nur mild lächelnd den Kopf schütteln – oder das zumindest versuchen, was ihm einen verwirrten Blick von seiner Teamkollegin einbrachte.  
Es lag ihm auf der Zunge und doch, je mehr er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern desto deutlicher wurde es ihm: er hatte vergessen, wie sie hieß.  
Mit letzter Kraft hob er die Hand um nach ihr zu greifen während seine Lungen ihm nun gänzlich den Dienst zu versagen drohten.  
„Es tut... mir Leid...“


	14. Chapter 14

Kopfschmerzen.  
Das war das erste, was Ianto wahrnahm nachdem er aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte: unbändige Kopfschmerzen. Der Versuch, die Augen zu öffnen verschlimmerte den stechenden Schmerz nur noch, sodass Ianto es nach einmaligem versuchen nicht erneut probieren wollte. Er blieb einfach still liegen und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war, doch egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, der Grund seiner Ohnmacht kam ihm nicht in den Sinn.  
Nachdem die Schmerzen etwas nachgelassen hatten hörte er außerdem mehrere aufgeregte Stimmen unweit von ihm, er konnte jedoch nicht genau verstehen, wovon geredet wurde.

Zum einen war da Jacks Stimme, am lautesten von allen und ebenso aufgeregt.   
Und er hörte auch Owen, der offenbar mit Jack über etwas diskutierte und mindestens genauso erregt klang wie sein Vorgesetzter. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, doch dann hörte er zusätzlich noch Gwens Stimme, die scheinbar versuchte, zwischen den beiden Männern zu schlichten. Und dann war da eine vierte Stimme. Eine Frauenstimme, die er nicht erkannte – und diese unbekannte Stimme machte ihn neugierig.  
Seit wann ließ Torchwood Fremde in den Hub?

Also versuchte er es erneut und öffnete langsam und unter größter Vorsicht die Augen. Grelles Licht blendete ihn und zwang ihn dazu, seine Augen mit dem Handrücken ab zu schirmen. Diese Bewegung erregte offenbar die Aufmerksamkeit der kleinen Gruppe, denn die Stimmen verstummten schlagartig und er hörte Schritte, die sich schnell in seine Richtung bewegten.  
„Ianto!“  
Jack. Er ließ langsam die Hand sinken und drehte den Kopf soweit, dass er in das Gesicht seines Chefs blicken konnte, der jetzt direkt neben ihm stand und ihn besorgt zu mustern schien.

Langsam kamen auch die anderen Team-Mitglieder in Sichtweite – jedes einzelne ebenso besorgt wie Jack – und mit ihnen eine Frau, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sein Blick blieb an ihr hängen. Sie war Asiatin und in etwa so alt wie Owen, schätzte er und als sie sprach, wusste er, dass es ihre Stimme gewesen war, die er nicht hatte zuordnen können.  
„Ianto! Zum Glück! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!“

Nervös drehte der Waliser den Kopf in Richtung Jack damit man ihm sagte, wer die fremde Frau war, doch der Captain schien – ebenso wie Owen und Gwen – auf eine Reaktion von ihm zu warten.  
Als sich jedoch nichts Tat konnte Ianto beobachten, wie Jack und Owen einen raschen Blick austauschten, bevor der Mediziner von seiner Seite verschwand.

„Verstehst du mich, Ianto?“, fragte Jack, nachdem seine Konzentration wieder dem Patienten galt. Dieser nickte stumm und wollte etwas antworten, was jedoch nicht mehr als ein leises Röcheln und einen anschließenden Hustenanfall ergab. Jemand half ihm dabei, sich aufzusetzen und hielt ihm ein Glas an die Lippen.

Diese Zeit nutzte Ianto, um sich im Stillen Gedanken darüber zu machen, was passiert sein könnte. Vermutlich hatte es etwas mit Torchwood zu tun – so etwas hatte immer mit Torchwood zu tun – aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, was.

Nachdem er einige Schlucke Wasser getrunken hatte ging es ihm bereits deutlich besser und er nickte Gwen dankend zu, während sein Blick wieder zurück zu der fremden Frau an seiner Seite wanderte. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er sie kennen sollte, aber egal wie sehr er überlegte – ihm fiel weder ihr Name, noch sonst etwas ein.  
Noch immer spürte er Jacks besorgten Blick auf sich, sodass er sich dazu entschloss, erst einmal deutlich zu machen, dass es ihm gut ging und dann vielleicht seinen Boss unter vier Augen dazu zu befragen was passiert war und wieso er sich nicht an die Asiatin erinnern konnte, denn wenn jemand etwas darüber wusste, dann war es wahrscheinlich Jack.

„Es geht mir gut...“, brachte er schließlich leise hervor als ihm klar wurde, dass man noch immer auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete.  
„Nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen...“  
„Das ist auch kein Wunder, so wie du auf den Boden geknallt bist...“, hörte er Owens Stimme, während der Arzt sich wieder zu der besorgten Gruppe um Ianto herum gesellte.  
„Wir hatten dich doch gebeten, Bescheid zu sagen, wenn du dich unwohl fühlst.“ Jack klang noch immer besorgt, doch es schwang auch Erleichterung in seiner Stimme mit – ein Unterton, den er anscheinend versucht hatte, zu verbergen.

„Ich weiß...“, antwortete Ianto ebenso leise, auch wenn er sich, wenn er ehrlich war, kaum daran erinnerte. Er hatte mit Owen in Jacks Büro gesessen, aber worüber sie geredet hatten, wusste er nicht.  
„Es ist so plötzlich passiert“, zumindest musste es wohl so sein, denn sonst hätte er ja sicher um Hilfe gerufen.

Jack nickte, also war seine Ausflüchte wohl plausibel.  
„Trotzdem wird Owen sich das nachher noch genauer ansehen.“  
Ianto wollte gerade zustimmen, als der Mediziner sich in das Gespräch einmischte.  
„Ich glaube, das wird nicht nötig sein...“  
Damit hielt er Jack ohne weitere Erklärung ein Blatt Papier hin, welches der Captain nach kurzem Zögern ergriff und es rasch überflog.

~*~*~

Einige Minuten später saß Ianto zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen zusammen mit Owen Jack in dessen Büro gegenüber.   
Nachdem er so unsanft erwacht war hatte Jack den Arzt offenbar aufgefordert, die Testresultate der vorangegangenen Bluttests zu holen, was dieser auch getan hatte. Aber der Grund weshalb Jack sie beide daraufhin in sein Büro zitiert hatte, war Ianto noch unbekannt.

„Wie konnte das passieren, Owen?!“, machte der Älteste der drei schließlich den Anfang. Das Blatt lag zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch, jedoch konnte Ianto nichts außer einem Zahlen- und Buchstabengewirr erkennen, was ihn auch nicht schlauer machte als zuvor.

„Ich weiß es nicht!“, zischte Owen und sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte nur zu deutlich die Anspannung wieder, die im Raum lag.  
„Meinst du, wenn ich davon gewusst hätte, hätte ich ihm nicht etwas anderes gegeben?“

Jack war offenbar im Begriff, etwas zu erwidern als sein Blick auf Ianto fiel und er nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Meinst du, du kannst irgendwas dagegen machen?“  
„Ich kann es versuchen. Aber ich kann nichts garantieren.“  
Der Captain nickte.  
„Dann versuch es. Jetzt.“  
Bevor er das Büro verließ legte Owen Ianto noch mitleidig eine Hand auf die Schulter, eine Geste die den Waliser nur noch mehr verwirrte.

Kurz darauf war der Mediziner aus dem Raum verschwunden und ließ Ianto allein mit Jack zurück, der offenbar nicht genau wusste, wie und was er seinem Untergeben sagen sollte, denn er warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke in Richtung der anderen Team-Mitglieder, so als hoffte er, dass jeden Moment jemand mit einer ultimativen Lösung durch die Tür platzen würde.  
„Jack?“ Ianto räusperte sich leise.  
„Was soll das alles? Was stimmt mit mir nicht?“

Daran, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war hatte er mittlerweile nicht den geringsten Zweifel mehr. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht genau, was passiert war – auch wenn einige der Erinnerungen schemenhaft zurück gekommen waren – aber etwas was eindeutig nicht in Ordnung, wenn sowohl Jack als auch Owen sich derartig verhielten.

Jack seufzte.   
„Sag mir, Ianto, woran erinnerst du dich?“  
Die Frage überraschte ihn etwas, doch er bemühte sich zu antworten.  
„An... meinen Namen, mein Geburtsdatum und all das... ich weiß wer ich bin. Aber einige Dinge sind unklar. Ich weiß, dass ich heute schon einmal mit Owen hier im Büro war, aber ich weiß nicht genau wieso.“  
Erneut sein leises Seufzten Seitens des Captains.

„Aber du erinnerst dich an mich und Owen, ja?“  
Ianto nickte.  
„Wie sieht es mit den anderen beiden aus? Den Frauen? Kannst du mir sagen, wie sie heißen?“  
Obwohl er mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte, kam er sich davon überrumpelt vor.  
„Das eine ist Gwen.“  
Er spürte Jacks Blick auf sich ruhen und es kostete ihn seine ganze Willenskraft, nicht den Kopf zu senken.  
„Aber die andere kenne ich nicht.“

Nach diesen letzten Worten konnte Ianto beobachten, wie Jack seinen Kopf in den Händen vergrub und sich einen Moment sammelte, bevor er sich wieder aufrichten konnte und im Stande war, das Gespräch fortzusetzen.   
„Das ist Tosh. Toshiko Sato. Sie arbeitet seit fast drei Jahren für Torchwood“, erklärte er dann und schien in Iantos Augen nach irgendeiner Form von Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Kollegin zu suchen. Doch er fand nichts.

„Sie war bei mir, als ich ohnmächtig geworden bin, oder?“, fragte der Jüngere dann, nachdem er die Tatsache, dass ihm offenbar ein nicht zu verachtender Teil seines Gedächtnisses fehlte, klar geworden war.  
Jack nickte stumm.  
„Ich... konnte mich schon da nicht an ihren Namen erinnern und dachte, es läge an meiner Panik. Was ist mit mir passiert, Jack?“

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich dich suspendiert hatte und wieso?“  
Ianto dachte einen Moment nach und verspürte eine leichte Übelkeit, als er sich daran erinnerte.  
„Grob. Ich... es sieht alles aus, wie hinter einer Art Schleier.“  
„Owen hatte dir Schlaftabletten vorbei bringen lassen. Du erinnerst dich daran?“ Das Jack keine wirkliche Antwort auf diese Frage gewollt hatte, war Ianto klar, doch er nickte dennoch.  
„Nun, offenbar befanden sich in dem Gefäß Rückstände von Retcon. Wir wissen nicht genau wieso, aber es wären eigentlich unbedenkliche Mengen, die unmöglich einen Gedächtnisverlust auslösen können.“

Retcon also. Ianto hatte befürchtet, dass es früher oder später einen Retcon-Unfall geben würde, seitdem er bei Torchwood Cardiff arbeitete. Aber dass es ausgerechnet ihn erwischte, hätte er nicht gedacht.  
„Aber vermutlich verstärkt ein Bestandteil des Schlafmittels die Wirkung des Retcons oder beeinflusst sie zumindest irgendwie, ja, Jack?“

Sein Chef schien überrascht, lächelte dann aber, auch wenn das Lächeln nicht sonderlich echt wirkte.  
„Genau das vermuten wir. Owen versucht gerade, ob er die Wirkung irgendwie umkehren oder zumindest aufhalten kann, denn nach allem was wir wissen ist es gut möglich, dass du... stückchenweise dein gesamtes Gedächtnis verlierst.“  
Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen Iantos Gehirn versuchte, diese eben erfasste Aussage zu verarbeiten, solange bis der Verstand über die impulsive Angst siegte und der junge Mann leise seufzend die Schultern zuckte. Es gab wohl nicht viel, was er tun konnte.  
„Ich schätze, dann fange ich besser an, Tagebuch zu führen, nicht wahr?“, versuchte er, die Situation etwas aufzulockern. Dass dieser Versuch gescheitert war, konnte er nur zu deutlich an Jacks Miene erkennen, als dieser mit einem hilflosen Unterton in der Stimme erklärte:  
„Du führst bereits Tagebuch, Ianto...“


	15. Chapter 15

Seit dem letzten Gespräch zwischen Jack und Ianto war beinahe eine Woche vergangen und es schien, dass sich Iantos Zustand mit jeder Stunde die verstrich verschlimmerte. Es hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass seine Gedächtnislücken – zumindest im Moment noch – nur temporär waren und die Erinnerungen spätestens nach einigen Stunden zurück kamen und dennoch wurden es immer mehr Dinge, die er vergaß und es dauerte immer länger, bis er sich wieder erinnerte. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er das erste Erlebnis dauerhaft vergessen würde.

Natürlich war es mittlerweile die oberste Priorität des Teams geworden, etwas zu finden, mit dem dieser mentale Verfall kuriert oder zumindest vorübergehend gestoppt werden konnte und dennoch schien bisher alles erfolglos.  
Egal, wie viele Überstunden Owen einlegte, es endete doch nur in einem versagensbedingten Aggressionsanfall des Mediziners, der in der Regel in mehreren zerbrochenen Reagenzgläsern resultierte.

Mit Iantos Erinnerungsausfällen hatte auch Jacks Beschützerinstinkt zugenommen, denn er hatte dem Jüngeren seit zwei Tagen verboten, den Hub ohne Begleitung zu verlassen. Tatsächlich hatte er am Morgen danach ein Feldbett in seinem Büro aufbauen lassen, auf welchem er schlief während Ianto vorübergehend Jacks Schlafzimmer bezogen hatte – sicher war sicher und solange Jack in der Nähe der Tür schlief würde er aufwachen, sobald Ianto einen Ausbruchsversuch starten sollte – warum auch immer.  
Dass der Waliser von der Idee seines Chefs nicht gerade begeistert war lag vermutlich auf der Hand und dennoch duldete er Jacks übertriebene Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in der Hoffnung, dass sich alles sehr bald wieder normalisieren würde.

Zwar gab es Augenblicke in denen er vergaß, wieso dieses ganze Theater stattfand und in denen er spürte, wie eine leichte – oder je nach Situation auch stärkere – Paranoia sich in ihm breit machte, doch in der Regel war dann sofort jemand zur Stelle und erklärte ihm die Situation, sodass er sich relativ schnell wieder beruhigen konnte.

Seine Arbeit war ihm bis auf einige wenige Dinge gänzlich erlassen worden, und das obwohl Ianto froh gewesen wäre für jede Ablenkung, die sich ihm bot denn noch immer übermannten ihn seine Erinnerungen – oder zumindest das, was ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt davon geblieben war – besonders dann, wenn er untätig herum saß.  
Wie in eben diesem Moment, in dem Ianto zum ersten Mal seitdem sein Gedächtnis ihm Streiche spielte, Torchwood vergaß.

Es geschah ganz plötzlich und ohne großes Theater, wie es bei Tosh gewesen war.  
Im einen Moment wusste er genau, wieso er auf der Couch vor einer halb gefüllten Tasse Kaffee saß und den anderen beim arbeiten zusah und im nächsten war dort nur noch eine schwarze Leere, die in Ianto eine unglaubliche Angst auslöste und ihm das Gefühl gab, dass ein kleines Kind hatte, wenn es sich zum ersten Mal verlief.

Panisch huschten seine Augen von einem Ende des großen Raums in dem er sich befand zum anderen. Es war ein großer, fensterloser Raum – beinahe eine Halle – den er nicht kannte. Da waren Menschen, die an Computern arbeiteten, die er nicht kannte.  
Ianto spürte nackte Panik in ihm aufsteigen und seltsamerweise wusste er genau, dass er dieses Gefühl in den letzten Tagen oft wahrgenommen hatte – auch wenn er sich nur dunkel daran erinnern konnte, wieso.  
Er hatte oft Angst gehabt in letzter Zeit und war sich oft verloren vorgekommen.  
Es hatte viele Unbekannte gegeben und... ja, er erinnerte sich. Es war ihm verboten, diesen großen Raum zu verlassen.

War das ganze eine Entführung?   
Vermutlich hatte man ihm irgend eine Art von Drogen gegeben, die dazu führten, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.  
Ianto spürte, wie ihm bei dem Versuch, klare Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage zu fassen schwindelig wurde. Er rappelte sich mühsam vom Sofa auf und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht, schien jedoch unbemerkt geblieben zu sein.

Hastig ließ er seinen panischen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, auf der suche nach einem Ausgang. Alles in ihm schrie danach, diesen Ort zu verlassen und zwar schnellst möglich.  
Da! Unweit seines eigenen Standorts befand sich so etwas, wie eine große Runde Tür.  
Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken fassen zu müssen rannte Ianto los und hielt mit großen Schritten auf die Tür zu.  
Er bemerkte kaum, wie er routiniert mit einem neun-stelligen Sicherheitscode die Tür entriegelte und achtete auch nicht auf die schrillen Sirenen die ertönten, sobald sich der Durchgang vor ihm geöffnet hatte.  
Sein einziger Gedanke war die Flucht.

~*~*~

„Scheiße!“ Owen sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und fegte dabei mit seinem Arztkittel einige Dokumente vom Schreibtisch an denen er bis eben gearbeitet hatte.  
„Jack!“, bellte er in Richtung Büro und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis der Captain in der Tür erschien.  
„Ianto ist weg!“, erklärte Gwen und wirkte ein wenig deplatziert und überfordert, was offenbar auch der Rest des Teams bemerkte.

Jack wies sein Team an, noch während er den Arbeitsbereich durchquerte, um Ianto zu verfolgen.  
„Gwen, du bleibst hier – falls er zurückkommt. Owen, Tosh, wir fangen ihn ein. Was auch immer passiert, riskiert nichts. Wir wissen nicht, was er sich einbildet, was mit ihm passiert ist. Und wir wissen nicht, ob er bewaffnet ist, oder nicht.“  
Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu war zwar nicht übermäßig groß, aber er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Im Moment war es gut möglich, dass Ianto sie als seine Feinde sah, aber ebenso gut, dass er einfach nur Angst gehabt hatte.

Jack hätte sich am liebsten geschlagen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er inständig darauf hoffte, dass es die letztere Option war, da diese vermutlich die ungefährlichere war.  
Allerdings bedeutete das natürlich auch, dass sie einen vollkommen verstörten und panischen jungen Mann verfolgten, der sich vielleicht nicht einmal mehr an seinen eigenen Namen erinnerte.  
Wieso er überhaupt hatte entkommen können, darum würde er sich später kümmern, beschloss Jack während er die Tür des Touristenbüros auf stieß, gefolgt von Tosh und Owen.  
„Wir teilen uns auf. Wenn ihr in findet, meldet euch bei mir und versucht nicht, ihn eigenmächtig zum Hub zurück zu bringen!“  
Beide machten deutlich, dass sie verstanden hatten und das Team stob auseinander.

Während Tosh eine der Hauptstraßen übernahm und dabei auch die Geschäfte absuchte, hatten Owen und Jack sich jeweils auf schmalere Seitengassen und weniger belebte Wege konzentriert.  
Regelmäßig verlangte der Team-Captain eine Rückmeldung seiner Agenten, doch fast eine Stunde lang fand keiner von ihnen auch nur eine Spur von Ianto.  
Gerade als Jack die Suche abblasen wollte, kam ihm der letzte Ort in den Sinn, an dem Ianto sich aufhalten könnte.  
Er stellte über Funk eine Verbindung zu seinem Team her.  
„Tosh, Owen, geht zurück zum Hub. Das hier bringt nichts. Ich werde noch etwas weiter suchen und dann auch zurück kommen.“  
„Hast du eine Idee, wo er sein könnte, Jack?“, fragte Gwen überflüssigerweise und der Angesprochene bejahte.  
„Was ist, wenn wir ihn nicht finden?“, wollte sie weiter wissen.  
Jack wusste nicht direkt eine Antwort darauf, denn er hoffte inständig, den Jüngeren schnellstmöglich zu finden. Die verhältnismäßig lange Pause schien Gwern offenbar unruhig zu machen, denn er hörte sie kurz darauf leise seufzen.  
„Wir finden ihn“, mischte sich schließlich Owen ein, der gemerkt hatte, dass von Jack scheinbar keine Antwort zu erwarten war und für dessen Eingreifen der Captain in diesem Moment wirklich äußerst dankbar war.  
„Owen hat Recht“, erklärte er, „wir werden ihn finden. Dafür garantiere ich.“

Es dauerte tatsächlich nur wenige Minuten, bis sich diese Aussage von Jack bewahrheitete, nämlich genau so lange, wie es dauerte, bis der Captain ein bestimmtes Gebäude wieder gefunden hatte und durch das fünfzehnstöckige Treppenhaus nach oben aufs Dach gelangt war, wo er Ianto wie erwartet auf dem schmalen Geländer sitzen sah, dass einen ungewollen Absturz verhindern sollte.

Offenbar hatte der Jüngere Jacks Ankunft bemerkt, denn er drehte langsam den Kopf zur Seite, sodass er seinen Chef aus den Augenwinkeln ansehen konnte und Jack klar wurde, dass er weinte.  
Die ganze Situation kam Jack vor, als würde er ein Déja-vu erleben und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass diese Situation der damaligen nur sehr ähnlich war.  
Es war noch nicht lange her, da hatte er Ianto auf genau diesem Dach in genau dieser Position vorgefunden und auch damals hatte der junge Mann geweint – allerdings war es damals spät Nachts gewesen und Ianto hatte ihn angeschrien, er solle verschwinden.  
Das war der Abend gewesen, an dem sie die halb zum Cyberman konvertierte Lisa hatten erschießen müssen. An diesem Abend hatte er sich auf sein Gefühl verlassen und hatte noch eine Weile vor Iantos Wohnung verweilt, nachdem Gwen ihn nach Hause gefahren hatte, dann war er ihm bis auf dieses Dach gefolgt und bis heute war Jack sich sicher, dass Ianto wirklich vor gehabt hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen.

„Jack.“ Die leise Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen und machten Platz für einen neuen Gedanken.  
„Gott sei Dank! Du erinnerst dich.“  
Ein schwaches Kopfschütteln war die Antwort bevor Ianto sich mit dem Hemdärmel über die Augen fuhr um die Tränen zu stoppen, die noch immer seine Wangen hinab strömten.  
„Nur Namen...und Gesichter...“, schluchzte er leise.  
Jack versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Immerhin würde Ianto sich in wenigen Stunden wieder erinnern, wenn sie Glück hatten und seine Aussetzer sich wie immer verhielten. Auf jeden Fall würde eine Panik Iantos Lage nicht verbessern, beschloss Jack und trat vorsichtig einen Schritt auf den jungen Mann zu.

„Das ist in Ordnung, Ianto. Wir arbeiten daran. Du hättest deshalb nicht weglaufen müssen...“  
Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er in diesem Moment klang, als redete er mit einem kleinen Kind, aber offenbar schien Ianto darauf gar nicht zu achten.  
„Weglaufen? Ich...“ Erneut wurde er von einem Schluchzen unterbrochen und Jack wurde klar, dass er sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr an den Grund seiner Flucht erinnerte und er verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, sie angesprochen zu haben.  
Er nickte stumm und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln während er Ianto auffordernd die Hand hinhielt.  
„Wir kümmern uns um dich, aber du hast dich wohl erschrocken. Wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht, Ianto.“  
Er wartete einen Moment und fuhr schließlich fort, als er so etwas ähnliches wie Erkenntnis in den Augen seines Gegenübers aufblitzen sah.  
„Kommst du mit mir zurück?“  
„Wohin?“  
„Dorthin wo wir dir helfen werden, dich wieder zu erinnern.“  
Es zögerliches Nicken war die Antwort, doch Ianto machte kaum Anstalten, seinen Sitzplatz auf dem Geländer aufzugeben, sondern schien sich immer weiter vor zu lehnen, sodass Jack keinen Zweifel hatte, dass der junge Mann innerhalb weniger Sekunden vom Dach stürtzen würde, wenn er nicht etwas tat. Entschlossen sprang er vor und umschlang Iantos Oberkörper mit seinen Armen, überrascht von der nicht vorhandenen Gegenwehr und zog ihn schließlich ganz auf das Hausdach zurück.   
Es war erst in dem Moment, in dem er ihn ganz in den Armen hielt, als ihm auffiel, dass Ianto seelenruhig schlief. Im ersten Moment verwunderte Jack diese Tatsache, bis ihm schließlich ein Gedanke kam, der ihm nicht wirklich behagte.  
Was, wenn der Erinnerungsverlust nicht die einzigen Nebenwirkungen dieses ungewollten Medikamenten-Cocktails waren?


	16. Chapter 16

„Es war immerhin ein Schlafmittel, da ist es...“  
„...normal, dass er einschläft?! Normalerweise schläft man nicht mitten in einem Gespräch auf dem Geländer auf dem Dach eines fünfzehn-stöckigen Hauses ein, Owen!“  
„Ich hätte also wissen sollen, dass das passiert, ja? Verdammt noch Mal, Jack. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich keine Ahnung von der ganzen Sache hatte!“

Eine solche Unterhaltung zwischen dem Chef und dem Mediziner des Teams wäre normalerweise nicht ungewöhnlich gewesen, doch betrachtete man das Bild als Ganzes, dann wirkte es eindeutig fremd und ungewohnt. Während die beiden Männer sich gegenseitig anschrien und gelegentlich während eines besonders heftigen Wutanfalls kleinere Dinge nacheinander warfen saßen Gwen und Tosh nicht wie sonst an ihren Arbeitsplätzen und gingen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ihrer Arbeit nach.   
Nein. Gwen saß auf einem Hocker neben einem provisorischen Feldbett in Jacks Büro und hielt unter Tränen die Hand eines jungen Mannes, der bereits seit Stunden bewusstlos war und keine Anzeichen dafür zeigte aufzuwachen, während Tosh unweit von ihr an der Wand lehnte und Jack und Owen besorgt beobachtete.

Gerade schien der Streit seinen Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben, denn Owen fegte mit dem Arm eine Reihe Reagenzgläser von seiner Arbeitsfläche, als die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Asiatin von den beiden Männern weg und auf das dritte männliche Mitglied des Teams gelenkt wurde, welches sich gerade hustend auf dem Feldbett aufgerichtet hatte.

„Ianto!“, ertönte es gleichzeitig von beiden Frauen und Gwen wischte sich hastig mit ihrem Arm über die Augen um zu verbergen, dass sie geweint hatte.  
Jede der beiden war erleichtert, dass das Küken des Teams endlich aufgewacht war und machte sich zugleich Sorgen, dass er seine Erinnerung nun vielleicht gänzlich verloren hatte.  
Neugierig beobachteten sie Ianto dabei, wie er sich verwirrt umsah und die beiden Personen die bei ihm saßen dabei vollkommen ignorierte.  
Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, da schien er als erstes Gwen und dann Tosh zu bemerken, die ihn noch immer besorgt musterten.

„Was ist denn passiert?“, wollte er leise wissen und stellte dabei fest, dass sein Hals beinahe zu trocken zum Sprechen war.  
Die beiden Frauen tauschten ängstliche und unsichere Blicke, bevor Gwen sich nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens dazu durchrang, wieder zu sprechen.  
„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden als Jack dich gefunden hat, Ianto.“  
„Gefunden?“  
Er schien eindeutig verwirrt und hatte offenbar keine Ahnung davon, was geschehen war.  
„Seit wann steht das Feldbett hier?“  
„Seit über einer halben Woche“, nuschelte Tosh und musste dabei allem Anschein nach die Tränen zurückhalten.

„Ich...“, begann Ianto, bevor er, ähnlich einem nassen Sack, wieder zurück auf das Feldbett fiel und regungslos dort liegen blieb, das brachte Tosh dazu, vor Schreck leise aufzuschreien und auch Gwen brach wieder in Tränen aus, bevor es ihr in den Sinn kam, zu überprüfen ob Ianto auch dieses Mal nur schlief.

Der Schrei war jedoch selbst bis zu Jack und Owen durchgedrungen, sodass diese nur wenige Sekunden später in der Tür standen, scheinbar auf das schlimmste Gefasst, als Gwen ihen mitteilte:  
„Er war wach... aber dann ist er ganz plötzlich wieder umgekippt. Mitten im Satz.“  
Jack hatte sich offenbar schon bereit gemacht um mit einem Satz an Iantos Seite zu springen, hielt dann jedoch inne um Owen den Vortritt zu lassen. Schließlich war der Arzt wichtiger als er selbst.  
„Er lebt“, entwarnte der Mediziner schließlich, obwohl seine zitternde Hand Iantos Handgelenk noch immer umfasste, als wolle er sich versichern, dass der Puls des Jüngeren nicht plötzlich nachließ.  
„Atmung und Herzschlag sind normal. So wie es aussieht, ist er einfach nur ohnmächtig.“  
Mit einem routinierten Griff ließ er die kleine Taschenlampe, die er aus der Tasche seines Kittels gezogen hatte, zurück an ihren Platz gleiten.  
Die Erleichterung, die sich im Raum ausbreitete, war fast spürbar. Gwens Tränenausbruch reduzierte sich langsam auf ein leises Schluchzen und Jacks Körper verlor deutlich an Anspannung.

„Wie lange war er bei Bewusstsein?“, wollte Owen schließlich wissen, nachdem er die versammelte Mannschaft in die Küchenzeile des Hubs getrieben hatte und darauf bestand, dass jeder erst einmal eine Tasse Tee zur Beruhigung trank; sich selbst hatte er natürlich ausgenommen, denn er trank Kaffee und das Jack sich nicht vorschreiben ließ, was er trank war selbstverständlich auch logisch, aber zumindest bei Tosh und Gwen hatten senie Anweisungen Wirkung gezeigt.

„Vielleicht 10 Sekunden. Höchstens 15“, beantwortete Tosh nach einer kurzen Bedenkpause seine Frage und Gwen nickte zustimmend.   
„Hm... das ist nicht lange“, bemerkte Owen missmutig.  
Als er Jack bohrenden Blick bemerkte zuckte er jedoch rasch die Schultern.  
„Ich hab sowas noch nie gesehen. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist mehr Tests durchzuführen und - bevor du fragst – Ja, noch mehr Tests. Ich will auf Nummer sicher gehen, bevor ich auch nur daran denke ihm ein Gegenmittel zu spritzen. Und du doch sicher auch, oder?“  
Er wartete gar keine Antwort ab sondern stellte seine leere Tasse auf der Arbeitsfläche ab und legte im Vorbeigehen für einen Augenblick seine Hand auf Jacks Schulter. Und damit war der Streit vergessen.  
Immerhin wussten beide, dass es hier um ein Teammitglied ging, dass seltsamerweise ständig irgendwelchen Ärger hatte und dass mit einem Streit niemandem geholfen wäre. Natürlich arbeitete Owen unter Druck weit effektiver als sonst, allerdings reichten seine eigenen Sorgen und Ängste – die er natürlich nie zugegeben hätte – aus um ihn genug unter Druck zu setzen.  
„Zurück an die Arbeit.“

~*~*~

Es dauerte fast fünf Stunden, bis Ianto das nächste Mal erwachte. Der Hub war mittlerweile zur Nachtruhe stillgelegt und Jack hatte sein Team genötigt, nach Hause zu gehen. Gwen hatte er sogar ernsthaft Drohen müssen, damit sie nachgegeben hatte.  
Und jetzt saß er als einziger da; Um drei Uhr morgens, an einem Feldbett in seinem Büro und betete.  
Er hatte nicht die Hände gefaltet, oder die Augen geschlossen oder auch nur den Kopf andächtig gesenkt. Dazu war er viel zu sehr Jack.  
Sein Kopf war aufrecht, die Augen starr auf Iantos eingefallenes Gesicht gerichtet und seine Hände hatten das Handgelenk des Jüngeren umklammert. Um den Puls zu fühlen, wie er sich selbst immer wieder sagte.

Obwohl er also in den letzten drei Stunden den Blick nur einmal von Ianto genommen hatte dauerte es fast fünf Sekunden, bis Jack bemerkte, dass die Augen des Jüngeren offen standen und ihn geradewegs ansahen. Nicht, durch in hindurch, wie es in letzter Zeit öfter passiert war, sondern ihn an.  
„Jack...“  
Hatte Iantos Stimme bei seinem letzten Erwachen schon brüchig und schwach geklungen, dann war sie jetzt kaum noch zu hören und mehr ein heiseres Flüstern als etwas anderes. Jack brachte ihn mit einem raschen Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen, sobald der erste Schock nachgelassen hatte und er sich wieder bewegen konnte.  
Er hatte zwar Angst, Ianto würde wieder ohnmächtig werden, sobald er ihn allein ließ stand aber dennoch auf um ihm ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Owen hatte, in weiser Voraussicht, einen gefüllten Krug und einige Gläser auf dem Schreibtisch deponiert.

Es hatte kaum fünf Sekunden gedauert, bis Jack mit einem Glas Wasser wieder an Iantos Seite stand und trotzdem waren die Augen des Walisers wieder geschlossen, was Jack leise fluchen ließ.  
„Ianto?“, er setzte sich langsam wieder auf den Hocker neben Iantos Bett und stellte das Glas auf dem Boden ab.  
„Ianto!“

Langsam öffneten sich die Augen wieder und ein geflüstertes „Schrei doch nicht so“ war zu hören. Jack atmete erleichtert aus und half Ianto dabei, sich aufzusetzen während er ihm das Glas an die Lippen hielt, immer darauf bedacht, ihn fest genug zu halten um einen Sturz bei einer erneuten Ohnmacht aufzufangen.

Als es Ianto fünf Minuten später immer noch gut ging und er nicht sofort wieder ohnmächtig geworden war, begann Jack Hoffnung zu schöpfen.  
„Also“, begann er, nachdem er kurz die Situation geschildert hatte.  
„Du erinnerst dich an nichts, was mit den letzten Tagen zu tun hat?“  
Ein Nicken.  
„Aber du erinnerst dich daran, aufgewacht zu sein als Gwen und Tosh bei dir waren?“  
Wieder ein Nicken.  
Jack dachte nach und wog seine Chancen ab. Natürlich war er froh, dass es Ianto offenbar besser ging, aber ein Gedächtnisverlust blieb nun Mal bedenklich, auch wenn er nur negatives auslöschte.  
„Weißt du noch, was in den Brecon Beacons passiert ist?“, wollte er schließlich, nach fast einer Minute Bedenkzeit, wissen.  
Erst ein verwirrtet Blick und dann ein Kopfschütteln.


	17. Chapter 17

Es war vier Uhr morgens und trotz dieser frühen Stunde war der Hub bereits voll besetzt. Jack hatte, nach Iantos Erwachen, sofort Owen verständigt und dann auch Tosh. Gwen hatte er eigentlich schlafen lassen wollen, denn sie hatte das in seinen Augen dringend nötig, aber aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund stand sie jetzt zusammen mit ihrer Kollegin einige Meter von ihm entfernt und beobachtete, wie Owen einen obligatorischen Check-Up an Ianto durchführte.

Bisher waren die Erinnerungen des jungen Mannes noch nicht zurück gekommen – schlimmer noch, es wirkte auf Jack als vergaß Ianto jetzt in rasendem Tempo immer mehr Dinge.  
Sobald Owen mit der Untersuchung fertig war nahm er ihn zur Seite und zog ihn einige Meter von den besorgten Frauen, die sich sofort auf Ianto gestürzt hatten um ihm „beizustehen“, weg.

„Wie sieht es aus?“  
„Physisch gesehen geht es ihm gut. Aber er kann sich offenbar an den letzten Monat nicht erinnern.“  
„Den letzten Monat?!“  
Vor einer Stunde waren es nur die letzten zwei Wochen gewesen und jetzt bereits ein ganzer Monat?  
Jack ballte die Hand zur Faust und bemühte sich nicht einmal, seine Anspannung vor dem Rest des Teams zu verstecken.  
„Wie sieht es mit deinem Gegenmittel aus? Wie weit bist du?“  
Owen erstarrte und verzog das Gesicht zu einem deutlich missbilligenden Ausdruck.  
„Nicht weit genug um sicher zu sein, dass es etwas bringt oder... ihm wenigstens nicht schadet.“  
„Was könnte es ihm schlimmsten Fall bewirken?“  
Jetzt wurde der Mediziner sichtlich ungehalten als er sich energisch an Jack vorbei schob und dabei wütend den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Du erwartest von mir, dass ich dir eine exakte Prognose von dem liefere, was vielleicht passiert? Nachdem in den letzten Tagen klar geworden ist, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie genau dieser Medikamentencocktail auf ihn wirkt?! Sonst noch was?!  
Im schlimmsten Fall stirbt er daran. Langsam und qualvoll, weil die verschiedenen Stoffe zu einer Säure reagieren die seine inneren Organe auffrisst! Oder er wird zu einer lebenden Bombe und jagt hier alles in die Luft! Verdammt noch mal, Jack!“ 

Wütend riss Owen sich von Jack, der ihn am Arm gepackt hatte los und atmete tief durch. Seine angespannte Miene lockerte sich etwas.  
„Es ist nicht sicher, ihm jetzt ein Gegenmittel zu verabreichen. Ich kann das einfach nicht verantworten.“  
Jack schwieg einen Moment und der Arzt war sich einen Augenblick lang sicher, er würde das nicht so einfach hinnehmen, doch dann nickte Jack schließlich mit angespanntem Kiefer.  
„Und was sollen wir dann tun? Wenn das so weitergeht ist in ein paar Tagen sein gesamtes Gedächtnis verschwunden, kannst du das verantworten?“  
Jetzt war es an Owen zu schweigen.  
Die Situation war kritisch. Riskierte er es und gab Ianto das Mittel könnte alles Möglich und auch sehr viel Unmögliches passieren. Tat er es allerdings nicht, würde der junge Mann vielleicht alles vergessen, wenn nicht noch schlimmeres passierte.  
Er schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Gib mir noch ein wenig Zeit. Ich versuche, das Gegenmittel weiter zu optimieren um die restlichen Risiken auszuschließen.“  
„Wie viel zeit brauchst du?“ Jacks Blick war ernst und Owen war sich sicher, dass er ihm nicht all zu viel Zeit lassen würde.  
„So viel du mir gibst.“  
Der Teamleiter drehte den Kopf und beobachtete einige Sekunden lang Ianto, der von Gwen und Toshiko „eingekreist“ war, dann wandte er sich wieder Owen zu.  
„Du hast 12 Stunden“, antwortete er schließlich nachdem er im Kopf überschlagen hatte wie viel Zeit ihnen noch bleiben würde.  
Mit einem knappen Nicken eilte Owen davon um sich sofort wieder an die Arbeit zu machen und ließ dabei einen sichtlich mitgenommenen Jack zurück.

Er wusste weder, was er zu tun hatte noch was irgendjemand im Team tun konnte um diesen Horror zu stoppen und trotzdem erwartete man von ihm, dass er etwas unternahm. Zwar sprach niemand das laut aus, aber Jack wusste trotzdem, dass man ihn noch immer für die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage verantwortlich machte und schon deshalb von ihm erwartete, das auch wieder gerade zu biegen.  
Gerade als er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, sich der kleinen Gruppe bestehend aus Ianto und den beiden Frauen zu nähern, schrillte der Alarm des Hubs los und rief ihn zu einem Einsatz.  
Wieder einmal verfluchte er mental das Timing der Aliens, dann wies er Owen barsch an, an der Arbeit zu bleiben – als ob das nötig gewesen wäre – und machte sich mit Gwen auf den Weg. Tosh ließ er zur Sicherheit bei Ianto, denn ob Owen mitbekommen würde, wenn sich der Zustand des Walisers verschlechterte war zweifelhaft.

Es dauerte fast vier Stunden, bis das Zweierteam nach seinem Einsatz zurück zum Hub kam – durchnässt und alles andere als gut gelaunt. Für einen Moment hatte Jack sogar Ianto und Owen und ihre ganze momentane Lage vergessen, doch als er jetzt eine nasse Spur aus Matsch und Wasser durch den Hub zog fiel ihm alles wieder ein.  
Ohne auf irgendetwas Rücksicht zu nehmen stürmte er in sein Büro, wo noch immer Tosh mit Ianto auf dem Feldbett saß und überblickte die Situation. Als sie ihn sah stand die Asiatin mit einem aufmunternden Blick an Ianto auf und näherte sich Jack.  
„Es geht ihm immer schlechter. Seit einigen Minuten weiß er nicht einmal mehr über Torchwood London Bescheid und er vergisst auch immer wieder, was man ihm gerade erzählt hat.“  
Jack presste den Kiefer zusammen und warf seinen durchnässten Mantel über den Kleiderständer, nur um einen Moment seinen Blick von der Misere abwenden zu können.  
„Er hat also die letzten sechs Jahre vergessen?“  
Toshiko nickte und Jack erwiderte mit der selben Geste, ehe er ohne weiteres Wort seinen Weg zu Owen in dessen Arbeitsbereich fortsetzte.  
„Er hält keine weiteren acht Stunden durch, Owen. Das Tempo mit dem er vergisst, nimmt immer mehr zu. Wie weit bist du?“  
Offenbar hatte der Mediziner mit so etwas gerechnet, denn er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, Jack zu beruhigen.  
„Nicht viel weiter. Ich kann jetzt vielleicht ausschließen, dass er explodiert oder schmilzt...“  
\- „Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es ihn tötet?“, fiel ihm Jack ins Wort.  
Owen fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und dachte einen Moment nach.  
„Kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht 20%. Vielleicht 30%.“

Daraufhin wollte der Teamcaptain etwas erwidern – etwas nicht sehr freundliches, schätzte Owen wenn er sich die Mimik und Gestik des Älteren besah – wurde jedoch von einer panischen Tosh unterbrochen, die aus seinem Büro um Hilfe schrie. Ohne weitere Worte eilten beide Männer los, nur um wenig später Iantos leblosen Körper in äußerst unnatürlicher Position auf dem Feldbett liegen zu sehen.  
„Er ist einfach so zusammengeklappt“, erklärte Tosh, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Sofort erntete sie ernste und stark besorgte Blicke von beiden Männern.  
Doch die junge Asiatin ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr fort.  
„Davor hat er irgendetwas von einem Hund und seinem Geburtstag gemurmelt. Jack, ich glaube nicht, dass das noch lange gut geht!“  
Auch wenn sie professionell wie immer war, waren doch eindeutig Tränen in ihren Auge zu erkennen und ihre Haltung wirkte verängstigt und panisch, was Jack dazu veranlasste ihr die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.  
„Wir werden ihm helfen“, versicherte er tröstend, bevor er sich mit harschem Ton und fester Miene an Owen wandte.  
„Vergiss die Risiken. Wenn wir ihm jetzt nicht helfen, stirbt er.“  
„Das kannst du nicht wissen, Jack! Es kann genauso gut sein, dass er es überlebt und sein Körper allein damit fertig wird!“  
„Und genauso gut kann es sein, dass wir im nächsten Moment alle aufgrund eines Raum-Zeit Paradoxums verpuffen! Du wolltest mehr Zeit und du hast mehr Zeit bekommen. Jetzt sag mir nicht, du hast sie verschwendet!“

Owen biss die Zähne zusammen.  
„Es könnte ihn töten“, erwiderte er ruhig und zum wiederholten Mal.  
„Ich weiß.“  
Jacks Blick hatte etwas angsterfülltes, verunsichertes und dennoch nickte der Mediziner schließlich und beeilte sich, das Medikament zu holen.  
Normalerweise agierte er nicht, solange Jack sich nicht zu 100% in seinem tun sicher war, aber gerade in diesem Fall, in dem schließlich jeder Jack die Schuld an Iantos Zustand gegeben hatte war es verständlich, dass der Teamcaptain unbewusst nicht noch mehr Schuld auf sich laden wollte und deshalb im Kampf mit sich selbst feststeckte.

Owen atmete tief durch und zählte gedanklich bis zehn um sich selbst zu beruhigen als er nur zwei Minuten später eine Spritze mit einem klaren Inhalt an Iantos Arm ansetzte, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Vitalwerte des jungen Mannes weitestgehend normal waren. Zum Notfall lag auch ein Großteil von Owens Feldausrüstung bereit, da er nicht riskieren wollte Ianto in den medizinischen Bereich des Hubs zu transportieren.  
Erneut mahnte er sich zur Ruhe bevor er unter größter Vorsicht den Wirkstoff injizierte.  
Erst dann schaute er wieder zu Jack auf, der fast unmittelbar neben ihm stand und selbst wie unter Schock wirkte.  
„Wir müssen einige Minuten abwarten um zu sehen, ob und wie er reagiert“, erklärte Owen überflüssigerweise und richtete sich mühsam auf. Sein Inneres fühlte sich an, als sei es komplett durcheinandergeraten und verknotet und seine Hände zitterten jetzt, da er sie nicht mehr konzentriert still hielt, ebenso heftig wie Iantos noch wenige Tage zuvor.

Ebenso überflüssigerweise wie Owen die Wartezeit erwähnt hatte nickte Jack jetzt. Er wirkte abwesend und obwohl es die anderen nicht sahen wusste klammheimlich jeder im Raum, dass er sich die Schuld daran gab. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er geleugnet, Schuld an dieser Misere zu sein. Fehler passierten schließlich jedem und bei Ianto hatte sich eben alles angestaut, doch in dem Moment in dem er die vergangene Diskussion mit Owen gehabt hatte, darüber welches der Risiken größer war, war ihm klar geworden, dass Fehler ihm zwar passieren konnten – aber nicht durften. Er war verantwortlich für sein Team und nicht nur dafür, im Grunde war er verantwortlich für die gesamte Erdenbevölkerung. Wenn es eine Person gab, der keine Fehler unterlaufen durften, dann war er es.  
Jack hatte den Tod gesehen, er hatte ihn erlebt. Er hatte gesehen, wie tausende von Soldaten mit der bloßen Hand gegen Maschinen kämpften, gegen die sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatten und er hatte sie Fallen sehen. Er hat gesehen, wie ganze Familien von, durch den Riss angeschwemmten Aliens, regelrecht zerfetzt worden waren.  
Und trotzdem hatte er nie irgendjemandem daran Schuld gegeben. Bis zu diesem Moment.

Weder Tosh noch Gwen oder Owen wagten es, etwas zu sagen während sie warteten. Zwar wusste keiner der drei, was ihren Anführer so beschäftigte aber ihnen war klar, dass es sich um etwas wichtiges handeln musste und so schwiegen sie.  
Und warteten.


	18. Chapter 18

Es dauerte genau 16 Minuten, bis sich in dem kleinen Raum wieder etwas regte. Jedoch war das nicht etwa Ianto, der lag noch immer wie tot auf dem Feldbett in Jacks Büro und schien keinerlei Reaktion zu zeigen. Nein, es war Jack der sich aus seiner selbstgewollten Starre gelöst hatte und jetzt unruhig im Raum auf und ab ging.  
Weitere drei Minuten später kam er abrupt zum Stehen als Owen ihm mit gereizter Stimme drohte, ihn aus dem Raum zu werfen wenn er nicht damit aufhörte, sie alle verrückt zu machen.  
Einen Moment lang schien Jack mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, es darauf ankommen zu lassen, dann räusperte er sich jedoch leise und fragte:  
„Immer noch keine Reaktion?“  
Der Mediziner verneinte und wirkte ebenso bedrückt und unsicher wie alle anderen Anwesenden auch – auch wenn man das bei ihm und Jack weitaus schwerer erkennen konnte als bei Gwen und Tosh, die beide so aussahen als würden sie jede Sekunde vor Anspannung zusammenbrechen.  
Auch Jack bemerkte das und wandte sich, so freundlich und ruhig wie er es in dieser Situation zustande brachte an die beiden Frauen:  
„Warum macht ihr nicht Tee und organisiert irgendwo etwas zu essen? Ich bin mir sicher, wenn er aufwacht wird er Hunger haben.“  
'Falls er aufwacht' fügte Jack mental hinzu und schüttelte rasch den Kopf als er den verwirrten Blick der beiden sah.  
„Ich würde gern mit Owen alleine sprechen...“, halb er schließlich auf die Sprünge und erntete verlegenes Nicken ehe beide zügig den Raum verließen und nur den bewusstlosen Ianto, Owen und Jack zurückließen.  
Entgegen seiner Worte an Tosh und Gwen schwieg Jack jedoch bis Owen seinen Blick von seinem Patienten nahm und ihn ansprach.  
„Gib dir nicht die Schuld daran“, beantwortete er leise die unausgesprochene Frage die seit fast einer halben Stunde im Raum hing. Offenbar hatte Jack gar nicht gemerkt, wie durchschaubar seine Fassade geworden war, denn er bekam nur einen verwirrten Blick zustande der Owen leicht die Augen verdrehen ließ.  
„Du solltest langsam wissen, dass ich nicht dumm bin, Jack. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du dir die Schuld an seinem Zustand gibst“, ein Nicken in Richtung Ianto unterstrich seine Worte, „aber das ist Erstens nicht wahr und Zweitens hilft es auch nicht weiter.“  
„Hätte ich nicht so achtlos gehandelt wäre es nicht so weit gekommen...“, begann Jack, wurde jedoch jäh von Owen unterbrochen, der zwar zum wiederholten Male Iantos Puls und Atemfrequenz überprüfte, jedoch noch immer gut mitbekam, was Jack vorhatte.  
„Richtig. Dann wäre es irgendwann anders passiert. So wie ich das einschätze war er schon vor den Brecon Beacons völlig am Ende und es war alles nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Du hast höchstens die Schuld daran, dass es gerade jetzt passiert ist, aber um ehrlich zu sein ist mir dieser Zeitpunkt lieber als die meisten anderen. Und vergiss nicht, dass ich ihm das Schlafmittel gegeben habe und nicht du.“  
Wie ein kleines Kind, dass von den Eltern gescholten wurde stand Jack mitten im Raum und wagte nicht, sich zu rühren. Owens Worte hatten ihn getroffen, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und beinahe wäre er getaumelt. Er hatte Recht.  
Seit wann brachte ihn, Jack, ein solcher Vorfall dermaßen aus der Ruhe und ließ ihn an sich selbst Zweifeln? Wenn er an sein Verhalten in den letzten Stunden zurückdachte kam es ihm fast vor, als sei er ausgetauscht worden und habe nur einem Spiegelbild beim Handeln zugesehen. Ein beunruhigender Gedanke.

Vermutlich wären Jacks Gedanken noch weiter abgeschweift, hätte ihn nicht in jenem Moment Owen durch ein lautes „Jack!“ in die Realität zurück beordert.  
Auch das Bild, das sich Jack bot nachdem er sich wieder orientiert hatte wäre durchaus misszuverstehen gewesen, hätte man es außerhalb der Situation betrachtet:  
Owen kniete in einer eindeutigen Pose über Ianto und versuchte offenbar verzweifelt den Jüngeren auf dem Feldbett zu halten, was wohl einfacher war als es klang, da Ianto sich immer wieder hin und her warf und in blinder Panik nur noch mehr gegen das zusätzliche Gewicht auf seinem Körper ankämpfte.  
„Halt seinen Oberkörper fest!“, wies Owen an und wartete, bis Jack Folge geleistet hatte, ehe er Ianto los ließ und seinen Zustand überprüfte.  
Unzufrieden murmelte er einige Dinge vor sich hin, die jedoch zu leise waren als das Jack sie hätte verstehen können und angelte nach einer nahen Wolldecke, in die er Ianto routiniert einpackte.  
„Versuch, ihn ruhig zu halten und falls möglich zu beruhigen.“   
Noch bevor er wartete, ob Jack damit Erfolg hatte, hatte er sich über den jungen Mann gebeugt und musterte skeptisch den Arm an dem er die Spritze gesetzt hatte und von dem aus sich dunkelblaue Linien über den ganzen Arm ausgebreitet hatten.  
Owen verkniff sich ein leises Fluchen und öffnete dann Iantos Hemd, nur um festzustellen, dass auch sein gesamter Oberkörper mit den selben Linien überzogen war, die allesamt direkt zu seinem Herzen zu führen schienen. Er hob den Kopf und begegnete Jacks Augen, in denen er eine Spur von Panik zu erkennen glaubte.  
„Das ist normal. Ob es allerdings positiv oder negativ ist, kann ich nicht sagen“, presste er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und strich Ianto das Haar aus der Stirn um grob die Temperatur zu fühlen.  
„Wenigstens haben wir jetzt eine Reaktion“, kommentierte Jack trocken, während er bemüht war Iantos bebenden Körper ruhig zu halten; doch je länger er ihn festhielt, desto unruhiger und panischer wurde Ianto – zumindest kam es Jack so vor und es kostete ihn einen guten Teil Willenskraft, nicht einfach loszulassen.  
Auch Owen sah, dass sein Patient sich offenbar nicht beruhigen wollte und warf einen abschätzenden Blick in Richtung eines vorbereiteten Erste-Hilfe-Koffers, der jedoch weitaus mehr enthielt als die üblichen Verbände und Salben. Er hatte eigentlich nicht riskieren wollen, Ianto zusätzlich zu dem ungetesteten Wirkstoff noch ein Beruhigungsmittel zu verabreichen, aber anscheinend blieb ihm keine Wahl. Ein flüchtiger Blick zu Jack verriet ihm auch, dass dieser mittlerweile versuchte, Ianto durch leises Gemurmel zu beruhigen, damit jedoch auch keinen sonderlich großen Erfolg hatte.  
Erneut galt es jetzt also, abzuwägen wie groß das Risiko eines Beruhigungsmittels auf Iantos Zustand war. Während er mechanisch nach der Spritze griff und aus einem kleinen Fläschchen eine bestimmte Menge aufzog warf er immer wieder kurze Blicke zu Jack, in der Hoffnung, dass einer seiner Versuche Ianto zu beruhigen erfolgreich gewesen war.  
Doch dem war nicht so. Zum ersten Mal in seiner medizinischen Karriere zögerte Owen tatsächlich, bevor er die Nadel ansetzte und an Jacks kompletter Körperhaltung konnte er erkennen, dass er nicht der Einzige mit Bedenken war; schließlich war die Mischung eines Schlafmittels mit Retcon schon einmal nach hinten los gegangen... wer wusste schon, was passieren konnte wenn nun ein weiteres Beruhigungsmittel gab?  
Gedanklich ging Owen noch einmal alle bekannten Risikofaktoren durch und entschied sich schließlich dafür, das gering dosierte Mittel zu injizieren und auf das Beste zu hoffen – gerade als, nach einem zögerlichen Klopfen, die Bürotür geöffnet wurde und Tosh und Gwen den kleinen Raum betraten.  
Sie waren mit fünf Tassen bewaffnet, die beinahe fallen gelassen worden wären als sie erkannten, die Jack den widerspenstigen Ianto auf dem Feldbett hielt und Owen – noch mit der Spritze in der Hand – darüber gebeugt war.  
„Oh mein Gott“, entfuhr es Gwen und sie stellte hastig die drei Tassen die sie balanciert hatte auf Jacks Schreibtisch ab, bevor sie ihr doch noch aus den Händen rutschten.  
„Was ist passiert?“, sprach Tosh mit zittriger Stimme Gwens Gedanken aus und stellte ebenfalls beide Tassen ab.   
Owen legte die Spritze beiseite und platzierte eine Hand an Iantos Hals, um den Puls nicht zu verlieren ehe er antwortete.  
„Er reagiert und sein Körper wehrt sich – ob gegen das Mittel, das ich ihm gespritzt habe oder gegen den unfreiwilligen Cocktail kann ich nicht sagen.“   
Mehr als diese wenigen Worte waren nicht nötig und die beiden Frauen verfielen in eine ebenso bedrückte und nachdenkliche Stimmung, wie schon Owen und Jack vor ihnen.  
„Wir haben Kaffee mitgebracht“, erklärte Gwen schließlich nach einigen Minuten gebannten Schweigens in denen auch Ianto sich schon etwas beruhigt hatte und es war offensichtlich, dass sie nur versuchte, die bedrückende Ruhe im Raum zu durchbrechen.  
„...und für Ianto Tee“, fuhr sie fort und wurde dabei immer leiser, ehe sie wie ein kleines verschüchtertes Mädchen den Blick senkte und Tosh offenbar die Einzige war, die wahrnahm, dass sie zu Weinen begonnen hatte und ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
Jack und Owen hingegen waren offenbar viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Blickkontakt zu irgendjemandem im Raum zu vermeiden als das sie sich groß um Gwen gekümmert hätten.  
Obwohl nun also wie bereits zuvor vier Augenpaare unentwegt aus Ianto gerichtet waren, ließ eine Reaktion die über pure Panik hinausging weiterhin auf sich warten.

~*~*~

Es war dunkel. So verdammt dunkel; und kalt war es auch. Als Ianto erwachte – und es kam ihm vor als habe er Tage, wenn nicht Wochen, geschlafen – hatte er das unbändige Bedürfnis, sich zu einer Kugel zusammenzurollen und die klirrende Kälte zu verbannen, die ihn schier aufzufressen schien. Mit der Dunkelheit hätte Ianto sich arrangiere können, aber die Kälte ließ ihn beinahe wahnsinnig werden vor Angst; diese Angst wurde noch verstärkt, als eine unbekannte Kraft seinen Körper, der sich ohnehin anfühlte als wöge er eine Tonne, festhielt und nach unten auf einen nicht definierbaren Untergrund drückte.  
Obwohl Ianto sich fast sicher war, dass er sich wehrte schien sein Körper nicht zu gehorchen – zumindest hatte er nicht das Gefühl, sich zu bewegen. Genauer gesagt hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass er sich überhaupt in irgendeiner Form rührte und je länger dieser Gedanke anhielt, desto schwerer wurde seine Atmung und desto hektischer seine vergeblichen Bemühungen, frei zu kommen.  
Und dann plötzlich war alles vorbei. Die Dunkelheit wich einer Flut von Bildern, die Kälte verschwand und die schiere Panik die er noch vor wenigen Sekunden – es kamen ihm zumindest wie Sekunden vor – gefühlt hatte wich einem beruhigenden Gefühl von Ruhe. Und was waren das? Stimmen. Er konnte sie deutlich hören, erst leise und undeutlich und dann immer klarer werdend. Schließlich kehrte seine Körperbeherrschung soweit zurück, dass er unter größter Konzentration die Augen einen Spalt weit öffnen konnte und das erste was er sah, nachdem er sich an das verhältnismäßig helle Licht gewöhnt hatte war Jack, der über ihn gebeugt stand und ihn noch immer fest hielt, während er mit einer Person auf Iantos anderer Seite über irgendetwas zu diskutieren schien.   
„...Werte sind stabil und eure Panik hilft ihm nicht. Ich weiß ja, dass es schwer ist zu warten aber mehr können wir nicht tun.“  
Ein verunsicherter Blick zu einer anderen Person, ebenfalls auf der anderen Seite folgte und erst jetzt bemerkte Ianto Owens Hände an seinem Hals. Er war sich auch ohne hinzusehen sicher, dass es Owen war; die Hände des Mediziners kannte er gut genug um sie überall und jederzeit wiederzuerkennen.  
Anscheindend lag er; wo genau konnte er nicht sicher sagen, auch wenn die Decke sehr stark der in Jacks Büro ähnelte. Und da zumindest Jack, Owen und eine dritte Person anwesend waren, war seine Situation wohl ernst, denn sonst wäre nicht der Großteil des Team hier gewesen. Ianto schloss die Augen wieder und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern was passiert war. Der Weevil-Angriff? Nein, der lag lange zurück und Owen hatte die Bisse mit wenig Mühe in den Griff bekommen. Das toxische Gas, vielleicht?   
Hier dauerte es schon eine Weile, bis Ianto sich erinnerte, dass auch dieser Vorfall ganz anders verlaufen war – und wie schwer es gewesen war, die Flecken aus der Kleidung des Teams zu bekommen.  
Was war also dann passiert?  
Erneut blitzten Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf und mit einem Schlag wusste er wieder, was geschehen war und saß aufrecht auf seinem improvisierten Bett; eine Aktion mit der er sowohl Jack als auch Owen beinahe umwarf.  
Damit hatte wohl niemand gerechnet, denn es dauerte einige Sekunden bevor beide männlichen Teamkollegen reagierten und ihn, offenbar in der Angst er könne gefährlich sein, in die horizontale zurück-rangen.  
„Es geht mir gut“, brachte Ianto gequetscht hervor, woran die Tatsache, dass Jack mit dem Oberkörper fast gänzlich auf ihm lag einen guten Teil zu seiner Atemnot beitrug.  
Nur langsam wurde der Griff gelockert und das zusätzliche Gewicht verschwand, übte jedoch immernoch genug Druck aus, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er besser liegen blieb.  
„Wirlich, mir geht es gut“, versicherte er erneut und wandte sich fast flehend an Owen, der nur den Kopf schüttelte und ihn einer ausführlichen Prozedur unterzog.  
Während Ianto Fragen zu den vergangenen Tagen beantwortete fielen ihm Tosh und Gwen auf, die sich wohl beide nicht trauten, ihre Anwesenheit irgendwie deutlicher zu machen und lächelte ihnen, so gut es in seiner derzeitigen Situation ging, aufmunternd zu und bemerkte nur anhand der Blicke die ihm zugeworfen wurden, dass dies wohl weder der passende Ort noch die passende Zeit dafür war.

„Also hat es funktioniert?“, wollte Jack etwa zwanzig Minuten später von Owen wissen, der gerade Iantos Blutprobe durch ein Mikroskop analysierte und deshalb zur Antwort nur ein undefinierbares Grunzen gab, mit dem Jack natürlich nicht zufrieden war.  
Er schob die Hände in die Hosentasche und lehnte sich neben Owen an dessen Arbeitsbereich, wo er so lange stehen blieb bis er die Aufmerksamkeit des Mediziners genoss.  
„Sieht so aus, ja“, gab dieser sich schließlich geschlagen und richtete sich auf.  
„Ich weiß allerdings noch nicht, ob es noch irgendwelche Nachwirkungen geben wird oder ob der Effekt dauerhaft ist, aber es finden sich weder Spuren von Retcon noch von dem Schlafmitte, das ich ihm gab in seinem Blut.“  
Jack nickte und drehte den Kopf leicht, sodass er Ianto, Gwen und Tosh auf dem Sofa des Hubs sitzen sehen konnte; alle drei mit Tassen in den Händen und offenbarer Erleichterung im Gesicht, auch wenn Iantos Mimik, da war er sich fast sicher, wie so oft nur gespielt war.  
Aber auf diese aufgesetzte Mimik, das nahm Jack sich vor, würde er nicht mehr hereinfallen. Gleichzeitig rief er sich in Erinnerung, dass genau seine Beharrlichkeit Iantos Unfall erst verschuldet hatte.  
„Wie man es macht, ist es falsch...“  
Wissend, dass dies keine Bemerkung war die ihm galt wandte Owen sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und ließ Jack allein seinen Gedanken nachhängen.   
Gedanken über die vergangenen Tage, über die Fehler, die gemacht worden waren, über sein Team.  
Gedanken über Ianto.


	19. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Epilog sollte eigentlich die Aufleitung zu einer Fortsetzung sein, allerdings hatte ich in der Zeit danach sehr viel zu tun und das ganze hat sich im Sand verlaufen. Vielleicht kommt es doch noch irgendwann dazu, dass die Serie fortgesetzt wird, allerdings stehen die Chancen dazu eher schlecht.  
> Die Geschichte kann ruhig als abgeschlossen betrachtet werden.

Ianto lächelte, als er die menschenleere Straße nach Hause fuhr und dabei mit einer Hand gedankenverloren über die frische Narbe an seiner Stirn strich.  
So etwas passierte wirklich nur bei Torchwood. Aber genau aus diesem Grund arbeitete er für Torchwood – es war kein Job wie jeder andere.  
Zielstrebig fand seine Hand wenig später den Hausschlüssel in der Tasche seines Jacketts und ebenso zielstrebig öffnete er auch die Tür zu seiner Wohnung und trat ein. Die Schuhe fanden ihren Platz unweit der Wohnungstür, der Mantel wurde ordentlich auf einen Kleiderbügel gehängt.Obwohl Ianto mehrere Tage nicht hier gewesen war, war die Wohnung ordentlich und aufgeräumt – ja, sogar der Kaffeefleck und der Blutfleck, der von seinem Sturz herrührte schienen nie da gewesen zu sein; vermutlich hatte Jack eine Reinigungsfirma beauftragt. Alles war wie immer, und doch nicht. Ianto erstarrte auf der Schwelle in sein Schlafzimmer, als er die Silhouette eines Mannes an seinem Fenster stehen und nach draußen auf die Straße sehen sah. Ohne, dass er irgendein Geräusch gemacht hätte drehte der Mann sich zu ihm um und lächelte und obwohl Ianto ihn nicht klar sehen konnte wusste er aus irgendeinem Grund, um wen es sich handelte.  
„Endlich sehen wir uns wieder, Ianto.“  
Er schwieg.  
„Ich habe lange auf dich gewartet. Es war nicht sonderlich nett, mich so einfach aus deinem Leben zu verbannen, weißt du?“  
Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich.  
„Aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder hier... bei dir... und du kannst all die Jahre gut machen in denen du mich nicht bei dir haben wolltest.“  
Der Mann tat einige Schritte in Richtung der Tür und obwohl Ianto gewusst hatte, um wen es sich handelte gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach als er sein absolutes Ebenbild auf sich zukommen sah.  
„Ich war solange weg und du hast dich doch kein Stück verändert...“, zischte seine eigene Stimme bevor Ianto aufsprang und mit einem panischen Satz das Schlafzimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.  
Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sich seine Atmung beruhigt hatte doch als er sie dann wieder öffnete befand sich nichts und niemand im Raum außer Iantos Bewusstsein darüber, dass der Feind gegen den er sein halbes Leben angekämpft hatte wieder da war.  
Er war zurück und diesmal konnte man ihn nicht als den imaginären Freund eines kleinen Jungens abtun.  
Er war zurück.


End file.
